Melody Like The Stars
by Joker0717
Summary: Kirino no esperaba mucho de sus últimos días de clase, pero un trabajo de final de semestre lo sorprende con una amistad inesperada y quizás ¿su primer amor? / Kirino wasn't expecting much from his last days of school, but a final project surprises him with an unexpected friendship and perhaps ¿his first love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ~!

Antes que nada les pido no me maten por lo largo que es este capítulo, no habia forma de que lo dividiera así que desde ya les pido disculpas por eso ;_; Si alguien se anima a leer un capítulo tan largo, desde ya se lo agradezco muchisimo hahahaha. Hablando en serio, creo que es el único que va a ser tan largo así que no se asusten e intenten superar el primer nivel del juego (?) Demás esta decir que agradezco cada comentario y visita en cada una de mis historias y les deseo a todos los aventureros que se atrevan a enfrentarse a este capìtulo de casi 4.500 palabras, buena suerte! Disfruten su desafío, digo, lectura! ^^

I know I know, this is way too long but hey, it's RanTaku, ¿do you like RanTaku? Then this mere 4.500 words will be way too easy to read, just focus on this lovely couple and you'll be fine, just don't forget to blink and don't stare at the monitor for too long... Don't worry, this is the only chapter that's going to be so long. As always, thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo junto a Hamano y Hayami, ambos iban delante de mí. Hamano nos abría paso mientras contaba cómo había atrapado el pez más grande que había visto jamás durante el paseo en bote que hizo con su abuelo. Su entusiasmo se extendía a sus brazos y manos, los cuales movía de un lado a otro, gesticulando sin cesar cada palabra con afán de darnos una descripción lo más gráfica posible. Tales gestos, debido a su exageración, hacían con que los demás alumnos se hicieran a un lado, dejándonos el camino libre. La expresión en el rostro de Hayami me dio a entender que esta no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa historia, pero estaba decidido a que fuera la última, por suerte para Hamano, finalmente llegamos a nuestro salón. Hayami no dudó ni un segundo en hacer a un lado a Hamano, el cual se había detenido frente a la puerta mientras continuaba con su relato, y entró de inmediato, dirigiéndose a su asiento. Hamano lo observó confundido durante unos segundos, luego cruzó ambos brazos tras su nuca —como hacía siempre— y me dirigió una gran sonrisa, la cual retribuí antes de dirigirme a mi asiento.

Kurama, como siempre, había llegado temprano y ya ocupaba su lugar en el asiento a mi izquierda. Hayami, quien se sentaba a mi derecha, tenía puestos sus auriculares y observaba con atención la pantalla de su celular, pero eso no fue suficiente para impedir que Hamano continuara contándole su historia, tampoco el hecho de que se sentara detrás de mí, a dos asientos de Hayami. Con Kurama intercambiábamos respuestas sobre la tarea de historia cuando los gritos de Hamano comenzaron a llamar la atención no solo de nuestros compañeros, sino que también de los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo, quienes asomaban sus cabezas por las puertas y ventanas para ver que estaba sucediendo. Irritado, Hayami hizo a un lado sus auriculares y acercó su silla a la mesa de Hamano, quien continuó su historia, esta vez en un tono normal.

Desabotoné el primer botón de mi camisa, pese a que estuviera usando el uniforme de verano no era suficiente para evitar que sintiera calor, estaba seguro que el día de hoy era el más caliente desde que había entrado el verano y por más que las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, apenas me llegaba una leve brisa de vez en cuando que ni siquiera era capaz de mover una hebra de cabello.

—« _Como me gustaría sentarme cerca de la ventana…_ » —Mis ojos recorrieron los asientos vacíos hasta detenerse en uno ocupado por un chico de cabellos castaños, los cuales se movían de vez en cuando debido al viento.

—Hey, Kirino.

—¿Hm? —Kurama extendió su brazo en mi dirección, devolviéndome mi cuaderno.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema.

Luego de guardarlo bajo la mesa junto a los demás, crucé mis brazos sobre ella y recosté mi rostro tratando de refrescarme un poco, pero ni siquiera la mesa pudo salvarse. No estaba tan caliente como mi cuerpo, pero tampoco fría lo suficiente como para hacer que me sintiera un poco mejor. El timbre sonó acompañado del típico arrastre de sillas. Poco después que todos habían ocupado sus lugares, nuestra profesora entró a clase. Supuse que traía consigo las pruebas de la semana pasada, ya que pude escuchar el sonido de papeles mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su mesa. No fui capaz de levantarme al momento de saludar, el calor no me dejó, ni siquiera sé cómo hice para llegar, mi casa está bastante lejos y no hay ningún atajo que me proporcione algunos minutos de sombra en estos días calientes. Me gustaría estar en casa, recostado en mi cama frente al ventilador, durmiendo.

 _—_ « _Debería haberme quedado, de seguro hoy va a ser otro día aburrido…._ »

—Como verán he traído sus pruebas pero aún no pude terminar de corregirlas todas, además, como saben, también estoy encargada de otras clases y ellos también tuvieron pruebas, así que… —Observó las dos hileras de hojas sobre su escritorio— Tengo más trabajo que el de costumbre, es por eso que decidí que hoy vamos a sortear los grupos para el trabajo final de este semestre, ¿están de acuerdo? —Todos aceptaron al unísono.

Retomé mi postura observando al frente, en efecto, ambas hileras de hojas eran igual de altas y espesas, de seguro le tomaría un par de horas corregir todas. Comenzó a buscar entre su portfolio pero no pude ver qué era lo que buscaba, ya que Hamano me jaló de los hombros hacia atrás, haciendo con que mi silla se inclinara y recostara su borde contra su mesa. Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos ante el miedo de caerme hacia atrás.

—¡Trabajo en equipo, sería genial que nos tocara juntos!

—S-sí, lo sería, eso si no me matas antes de un ataque cardíaco.

Mi expresión era una mezcla entre enojo y espanto, a la cual Hamano respondió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de soltar mi silla, haciendo con que volviera a su lugar. Esta no era la primera vez en que mi integridad física se veía amenazada debido a la manera de ser de Hamano y estaba seguro de que tampoco sería la última. Aunque debo admitir que si analizamos los pros y contras, su espontaneidad y alegría, entre otras cualidades, suman más pros. Sin duda hacer equipo con él sería algo extremadamente divertido, aunque un poco difícil, Hamano no logra concentrarse en algo por mucho tiempo y menos aún si se trata de temas escolares. El día de hoy estaba tan pesado que de seguro a más de uno le costaría concentrarse.

Nuestra profesora había dejado su lugar detrás del escritorio, estaba frente a nosotros, sujetando en una mano un pequeño saco de tela blanca en el cual seguramente estaban nuestros nombres, escritos en pequeños trozos de papel. Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de aquellos que estaban distraídos y luego comenzó a sortear nuestros nombres. Apoyé mi codo sobre la mesa y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha para que ésta la sostuviera, no por desinterés, sino que por cansancio, a duras penas podía mantener mi postura. Poco a poco los grupos, o mejor, dúos, comenzaron a formarse, pero aún no habían señales de mi nombre. A Hayami le tocó con una chica que, aunque no la conociera, estaba seguro era igual de aplicada que él. Kurama no tuvo la misma suerte ya que le tocó trabajar con el capitán del equipo de básquetbol, con quien no se llevaba bien debido a que este se burlaba de su estatura siempre que se presentaba la oportunidad. Faltaban pocos nombres, podía sentir la ansiedad de Hamano a mis espaldas, yo por otro lado solo podía pensar en una cosa: sentarme frente a un ventilador.

—Shindou Takuto.

Su nombre me llamó la atención, no me era familiar, en cuestión de segundos busque en mi memoria algún recuerdo al cual pudiera conectarlo, en ese mismo instante vi como alguien unas mesas más al frente levantaba la mano. Shindou Takuto, quien estaba sentado cerca de la ventana y a quien más envidiaba en este momento.

—Kirino Ranmaru. —Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuché un fuerte golpe en la mesa de atrás acompañado de un grito.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es broma, cierto?!

—Hamano… —Sin mirarlo arregló sus lentes antes de proseguir— Si no estás de acuerdo con la propuesta de mi clase… —Si las miradas mataran, Hamano estaría muerto— Entonces ve a quejarte con el director, de lo contrario, mantente callado.

—L-lo siento p-profesora —Segundos después sentí un leve toque en el hombro pero no me atreví a girar— Quería que fuéramos compañeros… —Su voz sonó igual a la de un niño pequeño haciendo puchero.

—Kirino Ranmaru.

Levante mi mano, luego de cruzar nuestras miradas, colocó el papel con mi nombre sobre la pila que se había formado a unos centímetros del borde del escritorio. Cuando ya todos habían sido sorteados, la profesora nos ordenó que juntáramos nuestras mesas y comenzáramos a discutir sobre nuestro proyecto. Por ser el último dejó que cada dúo eligiera el tema, sin olvidar claro que debería ser sobre algo que estudiamos durante el año, o al menos tener algún tipo de relación, luego tomó asiento tras su escritorio y comenzó a corregir la primer tanda de pruebas.

Esperé un poco a que cesara el alboroto de mesas y sillas siendo llevadas de un lugar a otro, estaba ansioso por llegar donde Shindou, una parte de mi estaba feliz por tenerlo como mi compañero, ya que eso significaba que podría sentarme junto a la ventana, pero por otro lado estaba un poco preocupado. Poco a poco fui recordando algunos detalles a su respecto, era un chico callado, casi no recordaba haberlo visto interactuar con los demás, tampoco recordaba haberlo visto en algunos de los eventos que habíamos organizado los pasados dos años y definitivamente nunca había jugado siquiera un partido de fútbol con nosotros en clase de gimnasia, me preocupaba que no pudiéramos llevarnos bien, o que simplemente no entabláramos cualquier tipo de relación que nos ayudara a trabajar en el proyecto.

Al tener el camino libre me propuse a tomar mis cosas y dirigirme hacia su lugar. Me levanté y antes de que pudiera levantar mi silla y mesa vi como Shindou volteaba hacia atrás, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y, sonriendo, le hice una señal con la mano indicándole que ya estaba yendo. Levanté mis cosas y caminé hacia él, colocando mi mesa frente a la suya, ni bien tomé asiento sentí aquella brisa fría y refrescante con la que tanto había soñado esa mañana. No pude evitar sonreír. Al levantar la mirada encontré un par de ojos cafés, los cuales analizaban con detalle mi rostro. Me tomé un tiempo para hacer lo mismo, esta era una de las pocas veces en la que lo veía tan de cerca. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Como el silencio comenzaba a ponerse un poco incómodo decidí romper el hielo.

—Esta es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, soy Kirino Ranmaru, gusto en conocerte. —Extendí mi mano sonriendo, segundos después alzó su mano y tomó la mía.

—Shindou Takuto, mucho gusto.

—¿Tienes alguna idea para el proyecto? ¿O algún tema que te llame la atención?

—No, recordaba que íbamos a hacer un trabajo en equipos, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto así que no tengo nada.

—Es cierto, tampoco tengo nada, a decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba este trabajo, pensé que íbamos a hacer ejercicios todos los días hasta que terminara el año. —Dejé escapar una risa al final de mi frase pero no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo—. Tienes suerte de sentarte junto a la ventana, principalmente en un día como hoy, no sabes cuánto te envidio. —Su expresión cambió, me miraba confundido.

—¿Me… me tienes… envidia?

—Sí, me siento al fondo, lejos de la ventana, así que casi no me llega aire, en realidad no me llega nada de aire, especialmente el día de hoy. Me estaba sintiendo realmente mal. —Mis ojos abandonaron los suyos y se fijaron en las puntas de su cabello—. Entonces vi como tu cabello se mecía con la brisa… —Llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabello y entrelazó sus dedos entre ellos. Levante la mirada al mismo tiempo en que desvió la suya, por un momento me pareció ver que sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas. Continué, algo confundido.

—Pero ahora que somos compañeros y vamos a sentarnos juntos todos los días ya no tengo por qué hacerlo. —Sonreí, en ese mismo instante una brisa entró por la ventana acariciando mi rostro, cerré los ojos para apreciarla mejor, se sentía tan bien.

—¿No tendrás fiebre? —Abrí los ojos ante el sonido de su voz, me miraba preocupado.

—¿Fiebre? —Toque mi frente— No, estoy bien, solo tengo calor. Mi casa está lejos y en el camino no hay muchos árboles así que siempre llego con calor, es por eso, ¿a ti no te sucede? —negó con la cabeza.

—Mi casa también está lejos pero vengo en auto.

—Tienes suerte… —Nos miramos por unos instantes sin decir nada. Me sentía más calmo, no era tan difícil hablar con él después de todo, se sentía casi igual a la primera vez en que hablé con Kurama.

—Sería mejor que empezáramos a pensar en un tema…

—¿Hm? Ah sí, el proyecto, lo siento, me distraje. —Shindou tenía abierto su cuaderno, desde mi lugar no lograba leer lo que había escrito así que me incliné hacia él—. ¿Son tus ideas?

Al principio me pareció extraño, estaba seguro de que en todo este tiempo no había usado sus manos, no para escribir. Aún más extraña me pareció su letra, no pude verla muy bien ya que cubrió las hojas con sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ojeando, pero estaba seguro de que aquellas no eran letras normales.

—¿Qué es eso?

—N-no es nada…

—Perdón, pensé que era sobre nuestro proyecto, pero… ¿esas eran… notas? —Dudó un poco antes de asentir—. ¿En serio? —Mis ojos oscilaban entre los suyos y el cuaderno que mantenía oculto bajo sus manos. Quería saber más pero no estaba seguro si sería correcto seguir preguntándole, su comportamiento me dio a entender que no se sentía cómodo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más apartó sus manos del cuaderno y lo extendió hacia mí, algo temeroso. Lo tomé con ambas manos y comencé a leer… o eso intenté. Si había algo de lo cual no entendía absolutamente nada, era la música. Sabia cuáles eran las notas, sus nombres y recordaba cómo se supone que deberían sonar algunas, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se leían las partituras, porque eso eran, partituras, ¿cierto? No quería que Shindou se diera cuenta de mi ignorancia así que intenté mantener una expresión seria mientras "analizaba" su cuaderno, pero de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una sonrisa boba, la cual me delataba.

Muy pocas veces tuve en manos partituras como estas y pese a que no lograra imaginar la melodía que tenía frente a mí, algo en ella me llenaba de felicidad. Cosas así suceden cuando pasas mucho tiempo con personas como Hamano, tiendes a emocionarte por todo, por más simple que sea. Aparté la mirada del cuaderno. Shindou tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, tenía ambas manos entrelazadas y no podía mantener sus pulgares quietos.

—¿Es una pieza, cierto? —Se sobresaltó al oír mi voz, segundos después levantó la mirada—. ¿Cuál es? ¿O acaso tú la compusiste? A decir verdad no entiendo nada de música, no sé cómo leer una partitura. —Sonreí desconcertado, de nada valía fingir, tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad, pero para mi sorpresa mi confesión hizo con que se relajara y sonriera por primera vez.

—Es mía, aún no la termino, es por eso que no tiene nombre

—¿En serio? Eso es genial, ¿tiene letra?

—No, es una composición para piano, solamente tiene melodía.

—¿Tocas el piano? —asintió—. Sorprendente. —No salía de mi asombro, estaba seguro de que lo miraba con ojos tan grandes como dos platos de sopa—. Nunca fui bueno para la música, mis padres me llevaron a clases de guitarra pero dejé de ir después de la primer semana. Se me dan mejor los deportes, como por ejemplo el fútbol, creo que en eso somos opuestos ¿no? No recuerdo que jugaras con nosotros.

—Tienes razón, soy malo en los deportes, es por eso que nunca participé de ningún partido, pero si te he visto jugar, no entiendo mucho de fútbol pero creo que tu defensa es bastante buena. —Sonrió haciendo con que me ruborizara.

—G-gracias, hago lo que puedo.

Le devolví su cuaderno, al tomarlo avanzó un par de hojas y lo coloco sobre la mesa, en el medio, a igual distancia de ambos, dejó su lápiz sobre ambas páginas en blanco y me miró. Un par de ideas me vinieron a la mente, algo tontas y poco relacionadas a los temas que habíamos estudiado, pero aun así las anoté. Poco después Shindou hizo lo mismo. Intercambiamos ideas y anotamos todo lo que se nos pudo ocurrir hasta que sonó la campana del receso. Para mi sorpresa, las primeras horas del día pasaron extremadamente rápido. Recosté mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y estiré mis brazos para desperezarme, aún estaba un poco cansado y con sueño, pero nada comparado a como estaba al principio de la mañana. Shindou observaba con detalle las hojas de su cuaderno, analizando cada propuesta de tema que se nos había ocurrido, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de la llegada de Hamano.

—¡Receso! Vamos a jugar un partido, ya tenemos los equipos. ¡Vamos, vamos, hay que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenemos! —Hamano me jalaba del brazo mientras que Kurama y Hayami lo observaban algo irritados.

—Ah sí… es que… —Volteé a mirar a Shindou, se mantenía en la misma posición que antes. Miré nuevamente a Hamano— Lo siento pero paso, no me siento muy bien, no creo que sea bueno que juegue…

—¿Eh? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué tienes? —Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato, ahora los tres me miraban preocupados.

—No es nada grave, aún no me recupero del sol de esta mañana, pero no se preocupen, prometo jugar en el próximo partido. —Les dedique mi mejor sonrisa, no fue lo suficiente para alejar la preocupación de sus rostros, pero al menos logré que fueran a reunirse con el equipo para aprovechar los minutos de receso.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería. —Los tres acababan de dejar el salón cuando Shindou se hizo presente, llamando mi atención—. Si tienes insolación deberías tomar ciertos cuidados, aunque tu rostro se ve normal…

—¿Tú también? No es nada, es solo que no estoy de ánimos para correr, prefiero quedarme aquí, está más fresco y tranquilo.

—Aun así creo que deberías ver al enfermero, puede que sea algo que no se note a simple vista… —Se veía igual de preocupado que los chicos así que tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi frente, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera.

—¿Lo ves? No está caliente, mi rostro se ve normal y no siento dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo. Solo estoy cansado por el clima, es normal, no hay por qué preocuparse. —Sonreí mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mesa—. Además creo que sería mejor usar este tiempo para conocernos mejor, este es nuestro último año pero no recuerdo que hayamos hablado antes. —Se tomó uno segundos antes de responder.

—En efecto, esta es la primera vez que hablamos. No suelo interactuar con los demás…

—Se nota. —Frunció el ceño—. Digo, no recuerdo haberte visto hablar nunca con nadie, no que eso sea algo malo… —Gesticulaba algo nervioso, no quería que mal interpretara lo que había dicho pero no lograba pensar en una mejor manera para explicarme. Por suerte no tuve que decir más, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, prosiguió.

—En cambio tú eres muy sociable.

—Algo, pero es natural cuando eres amigo de Hamano, ¿lo conoces, cierto? —asintió—. Pero no de la misma manera en la que yo lo conozco. —Volteé a ver el reloj, aún nos restaban unos minutos—. Vamos. —Me levanté y tomé su muñeca.

—¿Ir? ¿Dónde?

—Quiero que veas algo.

Lo jalé levemente haciendo con que se levantara y, sin soltarlo, caminé lo más rápido que pude en dirección a la puerta y por el pasillo. Shindou a duras penas podía seguir mi ritmo, poco a poco comencé a caminar más y más despacio a medida que nos acercábamos a una de las ventanas. La ventana frente a la cual nos detuvimos nos proporcionaba una vista perfecta del campo de fútbol, en el cual Hamano, Kurama y Hayami estaban disputando un partido. Estaba un poco agitado por la caminata así que me tomé unos segundos para calmar mi respiración, mientras lo hacía, vi como Shindou se acercaba a la ventana para poder ver mejor el partido, apoyando ambas manos sobre el vidrio.

—Sonará cursi, pero con solo verlos jugar ya es suficiente para que los conozcas. —No sé si me escuchó ya que sus ojos nunca dejaron el campo—. ¿Es la primera vez que los ves jugar? —asintió.

Se veía tan concentrado que no quise interrumpirlo, así que dejé de hablar. Seguí su mirada hacia el campo, no sabía quién iba ganando o si estaban empatados, pero seguro lo descubriríamos al final del partido. Por momentos eché un vistazo a mi lado para ver si Shindou seguía tan compenetrado como antes. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el campo, fue entonces cuando tuve una idea, no para nuestro proyecto, pero para algo mucho mejor. La campana volvió a sonar, era hora de volver a clase. Volteé a mirar por última vez el campo, justo a tiempo para ver a Hamano saltando de alegría, su equipo había ganado. Al dirigir mi mirada hacia Shindou pude ver como sus labios se curvaban formando una tierna sonrisa, la cual acompañé.

—Bueno, deberíamos volver, aún tenemos que elegir nuestro tema para el proyecto.

Sus ojos abandonaron el campo y encontraron los míos, aquella tierna sonrisa había dejado sus labios, sentí un poco de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de verla, aunque hubiera sido por un momento tan breve. Regresamos al salón minutos después de la campana pero debido a que nuestra profesora estaba tan concentrada en la corrección de los exámenes, no notó que más de la mitad de mi grupo aún estaba fuera. Hamano, Kurama y Hayami llegaron poco después. Desde el lado opuesto del salón Hamano me gritó el resultado del partido, estaba seguro de que su sonrisa solo no era más grande porque yo no había participado. Sonreí mientras le hacía una señal de aprobación, a la cual respondió con una pose heroica que me hizo reír.

Con Shindou comenzamos a analizar cada una de las ideas que se nos habían ocurrido esa mañana, pero ninguna nos llegaba a convencer y por más que lo intentáramos, no se nos ocurría nada más. Comenzaba a pensar que nuestro dúo iba a ser el único sin un tema. Contábamos con la suerte de no tener que decirle nuestro tema a la profesora antes de haber concluido el proyecto, pero aun así, el hecho de que no hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo en todo este tiempo podría convertirse en un gran, gran problema.

Crucé mis brazos sobre la mesa y recosté mi cabeza sobre ellos, tanto pensar estaba haciendo con que comenzara a dolerme, necesitaba hacer una pausa y descansar. A Shindou no pareció molestarle, de seguro estaba igual de preocupado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada vi como tomó su cuaderno y retrocedió unas páginas, luego de un rato comenzó a escribir. Estaba claro que no se trataba de nuestro proyecto, debía ser algo más. Quise preguntarle qué estaba escribiendo, pero poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse más pesados, cuanto más lo intentaba más me costaba mantenerlos abiertos, hasta que finalmente me rendí. El bullicio de la clase comenzaba a volverse más y más distante, hasta que finalmente no logré escuchar nada más.

—… ino… rino…

 _—_ « _¿Hm?_ ».

—… irino…

 _—_ « _Esa voz…_ »

—Kirino. —Abrí los ojos de inmediato, algo asustado, al levantar la mirada vi a Shindou, quien dejó escapar un suspiro—. Pensé que no ibas a despertar.

—¿Despertar? —Confundido, retomé mi postura y, al hacerlo, recorrí el salón con la mirada. Éramos los únicos—. ¿Dónde… donde están los demás?

—De camino a casa, la clase terminó hace quince minutos.

—¡¿Quince minutos?! —Giré hacia atrás, la mesa de la profesora estaba vacía. El reloj marcaba las tres y quince—. Pero… —Volteé a ver a Shindou. Mi rostro ha de verse muy gracioso ya que dejó escapar una risa— Me dormí, ¿cierto? —asintió.

—Deberías estar muy cansado, nadie fue capaz de despertarte, ni siquiera para almorzar.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás, nunca antes me había pasado algo así, quedarme dormido en clase y por tanto tiempo, podría decirse que desperdicié todo un día, si ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente productivo en el tiempo en que estuve despierto… un momento.

—¡El proyecto! —Shindou sonrió de manera no muy convincente—. Ugh, lo siento, es mi culpa, si no me hubiera quedado dormido… —Despeiné mi cerquillo, algo que suelo hacer cuando me siento frustrado— Prometo pensar en un tema, el mejor, lo tendré listo para mañana, lo prometo.

—No te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo.

—Tendríamos que haberlo elegido hoy pero por mi culpa no avanzamos. —Comencé a recoger mis cosas.

—No es tu culpa.

No fui capaz de responderle, me sentía realmente mal, no sabía qué me había pasado pero estaba dispuesto a remediar mi error. Al llegar al portón vi un gran auto negro estacionado a unos metros de distancia. Una de sus puertas se abrió y un hombre alto de cabellos negros bajó de él, parándose a unos centímetros de la puerta, la cual mantenía abierta. Shindou se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto. El hombre que lo esperaba hizo una reverencia y entró después de él.

De camino a casa traté de pensar en nuevos temas para nuestro proyecto, pero no avancé mucho, o mejor, no avancé nada. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, no se me ocurría nada, absolutamente nada. Pensé que tal vez se debía al hecho de que además del desayuno – dos tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja – no había comido nada en todo el día y tal vez esa era la razón de mi falta de ideas: hambre. Luego de comer tres sándwiches descarté esa suposición, el problema no era mi estómago, sino mi cerebro. La tarde pasó más rápido de lo normal, no se me había ocurrido nada.

 _—_ « _Shindou va a matarme…_ »

No estaba realmente seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo, no parecía ser así, al contrario, creo que si llegara mañana y le dijera que no se me ocurrió nada nuevo, diría que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que a ambos se nos ocurra algo. Pero no quería eso, quería mostrarle que podía confiar en mí, le prometí una nueva idea y cumpliría con mi palabra.

La noche, a diferencia del día, hacía con que mi cuerpo se sintiera más leve debido al descenso de temperatura. Desde mi cama podía ver parte del cielo estrellado. Había dejado la ventana abierta para que la brisa fría de la noche se llevara el calor de la tarde que se había apoderado de mi cuarto. Intenté por última vez pensar en un tema para mi trabajo con Shindou, pero esta vez mi mente no estaba en blanco, sino que estaba bloqueada. No lograba pensar en nada, por más simple que fuera. Poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que finalmente el sueño me venció.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~!

He aqui el segundo capítulo que como les habia dicho, no sería tan largo como el primero (aunque siga siendo considerablemente largo...) Por un momento casi olvido actualizar esta historia, pero la culpa de todo la tiene Mystic Messenger que no me deja dormir tranquila y acapara toda mi concentración hahaha. Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a mis historias, disfruten su lectura! ^^

Here's the 2nd chapter! To be honest I almost forgot I had to update this story, I've been playing Mystic Messenger this week and that means my sleep schedule is messed up so it's been hard to write something decent lol Sorry ;_; As always, thank you so much for your reviews and for taking a little time to read my stories, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Caminaba solo por el pasillo, me había quedado dormido y eso hizo con que saliera tarde, para mi suerte uno de mis vecinos iba camino a su trabajo cuando me vio salir a toda velocidad de casa y no dudó en traerme. Al principio le agradecí diciéndole que no debía molestarse, pero me convenció a aceptar su oferta. Según él su trabajo estaba a unas cuadras de mi escuela así que el único que se vería perjudicado si no aceptaba su propuesta sería yo.

La puerta del salón estaba abierta, todos se veían igual de animados que el día anterior, pero como no estarlo faltando tan poco para el evento más esperado, la graduación. Me reuní con Hamano y los demás, luego de explicarles la razón de mi retraso, volteé a buscar mi asiento, se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, frente al de Shindou, quien tenía la mirada fija en su cuaderno. Me despedí de los chicos y comencé a caminar en su dirección.

—Buenos días. —Tomé asiento frente a él. Al verme, sonrió.

—Buenos días, hoy te ves mucho mejor.

—Lo estoy. Me quede dormido y cuando estaba saliendo de casa, uno de mis vecinos iba camino a su trabajo y al ver lo tarde que era se ofreció a traerme. Al principio rechacé su oferta, no quería molestarlo, pero al final logró convencerme y no tuve que correr para llegar. —Sonreí.

—Entonces supongo que hoy vas a unirte a los demás en el partido.

—Claro que sí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la campana sonó y nuestra profesora entró a clase, sus manos aún llevaban consigo la misma carga de hojas del día anterior. Luego de colocarlas sobre su mesa y recibir nuestro saludo, tomó asiento y, sin más, comenzó a examinar hoja tras hoja.

—¿Pensaste en un tema?

—Eh… ah… si… eso… —su pregunta me puso un poco nervioso, ya que mi respuesta no era la que estaba esperando— L-lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada, traté de pensar en algo de camino a casa y antes de dormir pero…. —Lo miré arrepentido— En serio lo siento, soy un pésimo compañero….

—No es cierto, a mí tampoco se me ocurrió nada nuevo, además tú te preocupaste por el trabajo, en cuanto a mi… —Apartó la mirada— Me distraje con algo más… y dejé de lado mis responsabilidades… —Su rostro se veía tan apenado que parecía que había cometido un crimen horrible.

—H-hey, no tienes por qué ponerte así… —Coloqué mi mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo— Además ya se nos habían ocurrido algunos y aún tenemos tiempo para planearlo todo, no hay de qué preocuparse. —Levantó la mirada, se veía igual de triste que antes—. Ugh no me gusta verte así, cambiemos de tema, dijiste que te distrajiste con algo más, ¿cierto? De seguro ha de ser algo divertido. —Se sorprendió un poco ante mi pregunta, lo cual me dejó más tranquilo al ver que su rostro volvía a la normalidad.

—De camino a casa sentí muchas ganas de tocar, y cuando llegué, fui directo al salón de música, poco antes de la cena… —Tomó su cuaderno y lo abrió, mostrándome sus partituras— Logré terminarla…

—¿En serio? Increíble, ¿la puedo escuchar? —A juzgar por su expresión mi reacción debió haberse visto más exagerada de lo esperado.

—Sí, puedo grabarla y tráela mañana para que… —lo interrumpí de inmediato.

—No, vamos ahora, de seguro el salón de música está vacío.

—¿Qué, al salón? Pero estamos en clase, no podemos salir así…

—Claro que podemos, solo tenemos que pedirle permiso a la profesora y listo.

—¿Crees que nos deje ir al salón de música?

—No, pero si nos dejará ir a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre nuestro proyecto.

Le guiñé un ojo antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia el escritorio cubierto de hojas y carpetas, tras las cuales se ocultaba nuestra profesora. Dudo mucho que realmente haya oído algo de lo que dije, antes de que pudiera terminar mi pedido, asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal con su mano indicándome que saliera. Al regresar a nuestros lugares tomé el cuaderno de Shindou y señalé la puerta. Segundos después ambos íbamos camino al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la sala de música.

—No creo que sea una buena idea…

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué no? Ya te lo dije, nadie la está usando, además las demás clases están lejos de aquí, no hay peligro de que nos escuchen. —Al ver lo nervioso que caminaba a mi lado, despeiné su cabello instintivamente—. Relájate.

Se sobresaltó un poco ante el toque de mi mano, no estaba seguro si era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso o si solamente lo había sorprendido mi reacción. Aún había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre él, eso hacía con que me sintiera un tanto inseguro a su lado, no era la primera vez en la que se asustaba por algo que hacía. Es cierto que aún nos queda tiempo para conocernos mejor, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar sobre cómo debería comportarme al estar con él. Tal vez mi forma de ser, tan diferente a la suya, sería un problema. Probablemente debería tener más cuidado y controlar más mis acciones. El hecho de no recordar haberlo visto interactuar con nuestros compañeros me hizo dudar de cuán acostumbrado estaría a estar con personas un poco más extrovertidas que él, si es que se le puede atribuir ese adjetivo.

—Kirino… —Me detuve y giré al oír su voz, se había detenido unos pasos atrás de mi— La sala de música… —Apuntó con su dedo a su izquierda, al seguirlo vi dos grandes puertas y el letrero en el cual estaba escrito el nombre del salón.

—Lo siento, me distraje.

Regresé unos pasos, estaba tan sumiso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había pasado frente al salón. Shindou intentó detenerme para que no abriera la puerta sin antes tocar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, al abrirla, ambos confirmamos lo que ya sabía, pero aun así no fue suficiente para hacer con que se sintiera más tranquilo. Entró con cautela detrás de mí, observando toda el aula intentando descubrir a alguien escondido entre los instrumentos y sillas, esperando el momento oportuno para asustarnos y reprocharnos por haber entrado sin permiso. Su búsqueda no dio frutos ya que estábamos completamente solos. Estaba tan compenetrado en su misión que olvidó cerrar la puerta luego de entrar. Razón por la cual me vi obligado a retroceder para hacerlo.

Se detuvo dudoso frente al piano. Al regresar a su lado pude percibir la gran batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior. Tenía frente a él el objeto que más amaba y con el cual podía expresar a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos y también, pese a ser un objeto, quien mejor lo comprendía en este mundo. Observaba sus teclas como si las estuviera tocando con la mirada. Su sonrisa, leve y sincera, expresaba el agrado que sentía al oír como las notas se unían para reproducir aquella bella melodía que solo él era capaz de oír. Pero sus brazos, firmemente entrelazados a su cuerpo, y su cabeza, casi escondida por completo entre sus hombros, demostraban que no se sentía seguro para hacerlo. Sentarse frente al piano y tocarlo no le era permitido, tampoco estaba seguro de si podía mirarlo, estar en esa sala era algo que no debía hacer. Levanté mi mano para darle un leve golpe en la espalda con afán de tranquilizarlo, pero recordé su reacción en el pasillo y me detuve, en cambio, aclaré mi garganta antes de proseguir.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, además estoy ansioso por escucharla. —Apartó la mirada del piano para seguirme mientras me sentaba—. Vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso, además, solo será una pieza.

Sus ojos dudosos me miraron por unos segundos, señalé el lugar a mi lado y sonreí, se acercó temeroso al banco pero finalmente se sentó. Coloqué el cuaderno en el lugar donde suelen ir las partituras y me puse cómodo para escucharlo. Colocó ambas manos sobre el teclado, a unos centímetros de distancia, las observó por un momento.

Observaba atentamente sus manos en la expectativa de finalmente poder oír la melodía que había creado. Al ver mi reflejo en el piano, noté que tenía una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro, pero me era imposible borrarla. Aparté la mirada para dirigirla hacia él y por un instante me pareció ver como apartaba la suya de mí, pero fue algo tan rápido que no estoy seguro si realmente sucedió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, inhaló profundamente y comenzó a tocar.

Sus manos danzaban sobre las teclas llenando la habitación de una melodía agradable y pese a que fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba, algo en ella me era familiar. Sentía como si la hubiese escuchado antes. Mantenía un tono suave y constante con leves variaciones, por alguna razón me hizo recordar a una iluminaria que me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeño, tenía diseños de estrellas de diferentes formas y tamaños, las cuales, al apagar la luz del cuarto y encenderla, cubrían las paredes. Luego de unos minutos la melodía llegó a su fin. Giré de inmediato hacia Shindou.

—¡Me encantó, es hermosa, eres un genio! —Se sobresaltó ante mi comentario. Me observó por unos segundos y luego de procesar mis palabras, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—G-gracias, n-no creo que sea tan buena…

—¡Lo es! Es verdad que no sé mucho de música pero hay algo que sí sé, lo más importante es que la melodía transmita el sentimiento que el compositor quiere expresar y que quien la escuche pueda sentirse identificado. —Me miraba atentamente sin parpadear. Me llevé la mano al pecho—. Pude sentirlo, el sentimiento que intentaste plasmar en la melodía, lo sentí como si fuera mío, además, hiciste que recordara algo muy bonito de mi infancia.

Su rostro cambió completamente ante mi comentario. Sus ojos duplicaron su tamaño, sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas y entreabrió sus labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo hacerlo. Al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle, sentí como mi rostro se calentaba.

—« _No debí haber hecho ese comentario, fue demasiado infantil_ ». —¿Pero que podía hacer? Era la verdad. Gracias a él pude recordar como todas las noches, antes de dormir, mi cuarto se llenaba de estrellas, algo que para mí, en aquel entonces, era asombroso —. « _Un momento…._ » _._

—¡Estrellas! —Instintivamente golpeé mi mano contra las teclas del piano, produciendo una mezcla de sonidos para nada agradables y ensordecedores.

—¿Estrellas? —Su rostro era una mezcla entre confusión e incomodidad por el repentino ruido.

—Ah, sí. —Retiré mi mano del piano algo apenado— ¿Por qué no hacemos nuestro trabajo sobre las estrellas? Podríamos hablar sobre cómo se forman, sus características, también podríamos hablar de algunas de las principales constelaciones o quizás sobre las menos conocidas, para que sea más interesante y novedoso. —Era la única idea realmente buena que se me había ocurrido desde que nos agruparon en clase—. Aunque hayamos tocado el tema en clase, no llegamos a profundizarlo. A decir verdad, casi no estudiamos nada sobre las constelaciones y el origen de sus nombres…

Se veía pensativo y por más que supiera que no era algo que pueda decidirse así como así, su silencio comenzaba a dejarme nervioso.

—Sé que lo tienes que pensar mejor pero ¿podrías hacerlo más rápido? Me estas dejando nervioso. —Me miró serio. No pude evitar tragar saliva—. B-bueno, si te parece una mala idea solo dilo, no me voy a enojar, solo quería… —su voz interrumpió mi frase.

—Me gusta, creo que sería interesante, es verdad que hay muchos aspectos que no fueron estudiados en clase. —Lo miré sorprendido, la seriedad en su rostro se disipó abriéndole paso a una dulce sonrisa—. Es un gran tema, hagámoslo.

Sentí como si me quitara un gran peso de encima, mis hombros se relajaron y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Estaba casi seguro que mi idea no le había gustado, pero por suerte no fue así. Finalmente teníamos un tema para nuestro proyecto y podíamos ponernos a trabajar. El sentimiento de culpa que me había acompañado los últimos días finalmente me había dejado, ahora podía respirar tranquilamente y principalmente, mirar a Shindou sin sentirme culpable.

Dejamos la sala de música y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para dar inicio a la investigación para nuestro proyecto. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que sonara la primera campana pero quisimos aprovecharlo para separar algunos títulos que nos fueran útiles. Escogimos una mesa cerca de la ventana y un poco alejada de los demás, así podríamos intercambiar opiniones sin molestar a quien estuviera estudiando y, principalmente, mantenernos lejos de la encargada de la biblioteca. Su mala fama se debe a la poca tolerancia que tiene con los alumnos, el más mínimo ruido le molesta y es razón suficiente para que eche al alumno que lo provocó.

Habíamos cogido cinco libros para darle inicio a nuestra colecta de información, cuatro de ellos eran de tamaño normal y el quinto, que tenía una hermosa capa ilustrada con el sistema solar, era el mayor, su tamaño se asemejaba al de un atlas y parecía ser el más completo de entre los que habíamos elegido. Tomamos uno pequeño cada uno y comenzamos a revisar el índice, siempre teniendo en mente nuestro objetivo. El libro que escogí parecía bastante completo así que se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería marcar las páginas para leerlas más detalladamente después. Como habíamos dejado nuestros materiales en clase, tuvimos que improvisar unos marca páginas con pedazos de una hoja del cuaderno de Shindou. Estaba tan compenetrado en mi búsqueda que no escuché la campana, de no ser por un amigo que se acercó a hablarme me podría haber perdido el primer receso. Giré a mi derecha. Shindou continuaba leyendo atentamente el libro que había escogido, tampoco había notado la campana.

—Shindou la campana ya sonó. —Parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada y recorrer la biblioteca, luego giró hacia mí—. Tampoco lo noté, creo que estábamos demasiado concentrados. —Reí.

—Eso creo, este libro tiene mucha información que nos puede servir, especialmente sobre constelaciones que no son tan conocidas.

—¿En serio? Genial, entonces vamos a hacerlo a un lado para llevárnoslo. Este también. —Tomé el libro con ambas manos y señale los trozos de hoja que separaban algunos capítulos—. Tal vez no haya separado muchas páginas, pero la cantidad de información que hay en ellas es sorprendente. —Sonreí triunfante.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces creo que hice bien en aceptar tu idea, te ves tan seguro. —Apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha y me sonrió.

—Claro que sí, nuestro proyecto será el mejor de la clase. —Estaba seguro que lo sería—. Pero ahora no es momento para hablar de eso, es mejor que nos vayamos o no vamos a poder aprovechar el receso. —Comencé a levantarme y juntar algunos libros.

—No te preocupes, voy a quedarme a seguir leyendo, puedes dejarlos aquí. —Retomó su posición de lectura.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte en la biblioteca? Imposible. —Tomé el libro de entre sus manos captando su mirada—. Necesitamos un descanso. —Coloque su libro sobre los otros dos que traía en brazos—. Toma esos dos, vamos a pedirle a la bibliotecaria que los guarde hasta que regresemos.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al mostrador sin esperarlo, no tardé en oír sus pasos apresurados detrás de mí, cuando finalmente me alcanzó, le conté mi plan.

—No es algo que suela hacer, pero si se lo pides tú estoy seguro de que no habrá problema.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Eres tierno. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin darme tiempo a que las escogiera con cuidado. Shindou se detuvo de inmediato y al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, también lo hice. Volteé hacia él para explicarme—. No, digo, tierno en el sentido que tienes una buena imagen, es decir, aparentas ser un alumno serio y dedicado, que respeta las reglas y eso. N-no que no lo seas o-o que eso sea algo malo, pero… —Cuanto más hablaba, más me enredaba— Hay más probabilidades de que si tú se lo pides, nos haga ese favor… —Trataba de descifrar como se sentía al respecto de lo que acababa de decir, pero su rostro no me daba ni una pista. Suspiró y antes de retomar el paso, asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar al mostrador, Shindou, con su mejor sonrisa, puso en marcha nuestro plan. Sin pensarlo dos veces la bibliotecaria tomó nuestros libros y los apartó a un lado, debajo del mostrador, luego le entregó un papel a Shindou en el cual estaban escritos los cinco títulos que acabábamos de dejar a su cuidado. Luego de despedirnos con una gran sonrisa —dirigida especialmente a Shindou— dejamos la biblioteca. Mientras caminábamos por el corredor el ambiente se sentía algo tenso, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero desde que hablé sin pensar en la biblioteca, sentía que algo estaba mal entre nosotros. Shindou no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y tampoco me animaba a hacerlo de miedo a molestarlo aún más. Nunca supe cómo comportarme en este tipo de situaciones y peor que hablar era no hacerlo, así que decidí romper el hielo, sea o no una buena idea.

—¿Qué piensas hacer mientras que no suena la campana? —su respuesta no tardó pero por alguna razón no me sentí aliviado.

—Tal vez lea un libro o revise alguna de mis partituras. — « _Esa no es la razón por la que te saque de la biblioteca_ » pensé. De ser así lo hubiera dejado solo.

—¿Por qué no juegas un partido con nosotros? —una vez más hablé sin pensar pero esta vez no sentí que hubiese cometido un gran error.

—¿Partido? ¿De fútbol? —asentí—. No gracias, no soy bueno jugando.

—No tengo como saberlo, nunca te he visto jugar.

—Soy malísimo, no es necesario que me veas jugar, ni siquiera sé cómo llevar la pelota, créeme, el equipo está mejor sin mí. —Me coloqué frente a él, haciendo con que se detuviera.

—Primero quiero verte jugar, luego decidiré si te creo o no. —Se sorprendió ante el tono serio de mi voz. Intentó protestar pero fui más rápido y comencé a hablar, o al menos lo intenté, ya que fui interrumpido por una voz que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en el corredor.

—¡Kirino! ¡Ahí estas! —Sentí como alguien saltó a mi espalda haciendo con que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo. No tuve que voltear para saber de quien se trataba—. Te estábamos buscando, hoy vas a jugar en el equipo, ¿no? —Hamano esperaba mi respuesta mientras me miraba son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, lo haré, además, tengo un nuevo miembro para presentarles. —Dirigí mi mirada hacia Shindou. Hamano acompañó mi gesto.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? No sabía que jugabas, ¿Cuál es tu posición? —Shindou lo miró asustado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo interrumpí.

—Atacante, íbamos camino a clase para encontrarnos con ustedes.

—¡Genial! Si eres atacante entonces debes jugar muy bien, ya quiero verte en el campo.

Shindou no pudo decir nada, Hamano era demasiado para él, eso me dejó feliz ya que realmente quería que jugara con nosotros, no me importaba si era bueno o malo, solamente quería que pasara un rato con sus demás compañeros en vez de quedarse solo en clase leyendo. Nos reunimos con Kurama y Hayami, quienes nos estaban esperando al fondo del pasillo, luego de darles la noticia, nos dirigimos al patio.

Como era el primer partido de Shindou, a los chicos no les importó que jugara en nuestro equipo. Después de escoger nuestro lado de la cancha y decidir quién daría inicio al partido, empezamos a jugar. Desde mi lugar pude confirmar que Shindou no tenía mucha práctica con la pelota, pero aun así no era tan malo como había dicho. Pese a que se hubiera caído un par de veces, perdido la pelota, pateado la misma hacia fuera dándole tiros al equipo contrario, hubieron algunos momentos que me sorprendieron gratamente, como por ejemplo, cuando logró conectar un pase con Kurama, quitarle la pelota a uno del equipo contrario y cuando llegó frente al arco —"driblando" de una manera bastante peculiar— para intentar marcar un gol. En general, para haber sido su primer partido, me pareció que lo hizo muy bien. Al final del partido se dejó caer hacia atrás en el pasto, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad debido al ejercicio y sudaba bastante, su cerquillo se había humedecido y gotas de sudor caían de su barbilla. Me acerque a él haciéndole sombra.

—Creo que exageraste un poco cuando dijiste que eras malísimo. —Estaba tan cansado que apenas giró un poco la cabeza para mirarme, tampoco lograba abrir sus ojos por completo—. Deberías hacer ejercicio, estas completamente fuera de forma, mira el estado en el que estas. —Le extendí la mano, hizo un esfuerzo para tomarla y cuando lo hizo, lo ayude a ponerse de pie—. Aun así, debes admitir que esto es mejor que estar sentado en clase leyendo. —Sonreí. No respondió con palabras, pero con solo ver el brillo en sus ojos pude entender lo feliz que lo había hecho jugar con nosotros esa mañana.

Caminamos juntos hacia el bebedero para que lavara su rostro y bebiera un poco de agua luego de calmarse. Regresamos a clase para recoger nuestras cosas y volvimos a la biblioteca. Colocamos los libros que habíamos dejado apartados sobre la mesa que habíamos usado antes y continuamos nuestra lectura. Estudiamos prácticamente todo el día, solo nos detuvimos para almorzar en compañía de Hamano, Kurama y Hayami, los cuales felicitaron a Shindou por su desempeño en el partido. Como lo esperaba, Shindou no interactuó mucho, pero esos escasos momentos de diálogo fueron agradables, tanto para él como para los demás, lo cual me dejó feliz. Al final de la tarde decidimos llevarnos los libros que estábamos leyendo a casa para terminar de recolectar la información que usaríamos para el proyecto como forma de adelantar trabajo. Cuando llegué a casa me preparé unos bocadillos y subí al cuarto a terminar de resumir mi material. Nunca antes me había sentido tan emocionado por un trabajo escolar, el tema que escogimos realmente me gustaba y a cada cosa nueva que descubría me daban ganas de seguir leyendo. No fue difícil perder la noción de la hora, lo único que sé es que al día siguiente desperté en el suelo, acostado sobre un montón de apuntes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~!

Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? hahahaha Lo sé lo sé, demoré demasiado en actualizar, pero ¿saben cuando tienen muchas ganas de escribir, pero se sientan frente a la pc y no les sale absolutamente nada? Eso es exactamente lo que me pasó estos días y es muy frustrante ;_; Espero que les guste este capítulo, a pesar de mi bloqueo mental creo que me salió bastante bien, muchas gracias por leer mis historias y dejar sus comentarios, disfruten su lectura! ^^

Yes I'm late and I'm really sorry, these days I was having a really hard time writing, I just couldn't write anything, I just sat in front of my notebook and stared at my stories. The worst is that I really wanted to write and I also had new ideas but I just couldn't do it, ugh I hate that, that's why it took me so long to update, sorry ;_; As always thank you so much for your reviews&views, I hope you like this chapter, it may not be the best but I think it came out pretty good, so enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Salí más temprano que de costumbre, estaba ansioso por llegar y mostrarle a Shindou mis apuntes. Poco antes de llegar a la entrada del colegio reconocí a lo lejos su auto negro. El conductor abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia después de intercambiar unas palabras con Shindou, quien se inclinó levemente antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

—¡Shindou! —Ambos voltearon a verme. Shindou se detuvo para esperarme mientras que el conductor cerró la puerta del vehículo y se dirigió al frente de este.

—Buenos días, no esperaba verte tan temprano.

—No acostumbro hacerlo, pero estaba ansioso por verte. —Me miró sorprendido, nuevamente había hablado sin pensar—. Q-quería mostrarte los apuntes que hice, es por eso. —Intenté ocultar mi nerviosismo pero fue en vano, además estaba seguro que el rubor en mi rostro me había delatado.

—También tengo apuntes para mostrarte, vayamos a clase, el salón debe estar vacío, podemos usar este tiempo extra para organizar la información.

Escuché el ruido del motor a nuestras espaldas luego de haber pasado por el portón. De camino a clase comenté brevemente los descubrimientos que había hecho la noche anterior. Había seleccionado un grupo de constelaciones que me habían llamado la atención, sobre todo porque hasta el momento nunca había ido hablar de ellas. Me sorprendió enterarme que a él le habían llamado la atención algunas de las constelaciones que había nombrado y también había tomado apuntes sobre ellas. Finalicé mi monólogo cuando llegamos frente a nuestros casilleros, dándole la oportunidad de que iniciara el suyo.

De camino al salón me contó sobre todo lo que había leído, como había separado la información por temas y lo divertido que fue estudiar sobre algo tan simple como las estrellas, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta antes de profundizarse más sobre el tema. Me sentí feliz al oírlo decir eso. Antes de conocer a mi compañero de equipo estaba seguro que no tendría ningún problema en llevar a cabo el proyecto, pero luego de enterarme que lo haría con Shindou, alguien con quien nunca antes había hablado y conocía apenas por nombre, porque tampoco recordaba haberlo visto seguido, comencé a dudar. Otro factor que me hizo creer que nuestro dúo no daría resultado fue lo mucho que nos costó pensar en un tema para el proyecto, es por eso que el hecho de que hayamos logrado estar de acuerdo en uno y que él haya dicho que le divirtió pasar horas leyendo sobre algo que se me ocurrió gracias a un recuerdo de mi infancia me dejó extremadamente feliz.

Al entrar al salón notamos que no habíamos sido los únicos en llegar temprano. Cuatro de nuestros compañeros habían tomado sus lugares y conversaban animadamente mientras hacían apuntes en sus cuadernos. Los saludamos brevemente antes de dirigirnos a nuestras mesas y colocar nuestros materiales sobre ellas. Shindou extendió sus apuntes frente a mí de manera ordenada, facilitando mi entendimiento. Intenté hacer lo mismo pero al organizar mis hojas, noté que nada seguía un orden específico. Nunca fui una persona extremadamente organizada, pero tampoco vivía en medio del desorden, me gustaba pensar que tenía mi propio orden. Pese a que algunos apuntes no tuvieran títulos o numeraciones, sabía exactamente sobre que trataban y cuál de ellos daba inicio a mi presentación y cual la concluía. Aun así me sentí nervioso. Mis ojos oscilaban entre los apuntes de Shindou y los míos. Ambos nos tomaríamos un tiempo para explicar más a fondo el material que habíamos separado y como ya sabíamos parte de lo que había seleccionado cada uno, tampoco nos llevaría mucho tiempo, así que el hecho de que mis apuntes estuvieran completamente desordenados —a ojos ajenos— no implicaría ningún retraso en nuestro proyecto, pero por más que lo pensara, no dejaba de sentirme un poco avergonzado al compararlos con los de Shindou.

—¿Quieres que comience? —Levanté la mirada, se veía algo preocupado y ansioso—. O si quieres puedes empezar, es que como no dijiste nada, pensé que preferías que yo lo hiciera.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa, puedes empezar, de hecho creo que es mejor que tú lo hagas. —Observé brevemente mis apuntes antes de volver a mirarlo— Puede que mi explicación demore un poco. —Reí avergonzado.

Sonrió brevemente antes de comenzar a explicar algunos puntos que había omitido de camino a clase. Por un momento sentí que estaba teniendo una clase de astronomía. La forma en como explicaba cada punto era igual a la didáctica de un profesor, hasta me atrevería a decir que mucho mejor. Utilizaba sus apuntes para guiarse, aunque estaba seguro de que no los necesitaba pero aun así lo hacía para ayudarme a entender mejor. Señalaba las oraciones más importantes y hacía énfasis en las partes que consideraba indispensables en nuestra presentación. En cuestión de minutos fue capaz de resumir y explicarme el contenido de tres libros sobre un tema que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estudiar. Me sentí tan fascinado que por un momento olvidé que me tocaba a mí.

—Impresionante, pensar que todo esto no hace parte del currículo.

—Como existe una carrera que trata sobre el estudio de las estrellas y todo lo que tiene que ver con el universo, tal vez piensen que es mejor dejar que los estudiantes a los que les interesan escojan ese camino.

—¿Pero cómo sabes que quieres estudiar astronomía si apenas lo hacemos en primaria?

—Tal vez el currículo de secundaria sea más amplio, además también podrías unirte a un club, ¿no lo hiciste?

—No, la verdad nunca lo había pensado, no hasta ahora. —Cogí alguna de mis notas— Pero creo que me gustaría.

—Deberías hacerlo, se nota que te gusta. —Levanté la mirada. Señaló mis notas y luego sonrió— Creo que me ganaste en la cantidad de apuntes.

—Ah sí, me emocioné un poco, incluso me quedé dormido leyendo. —Sonreí.

—¿En serio? —Rio—. Entonces realmente te gusta —asentí—. Bueno, dime que anotaste, falta poco para que los demás comiencen a llegar.

—De acuerdo. —Coloque una de mis hojas en el centro de la mesa—. Como sabes, hay ochenta y ocho constelaciones reconocidas por la Unión Astronómica Internacional. Es cierto que de entre esas ochenta y ocho estudiamos la gran mayoría, pero tampoco fue un estudio muy profundo y muchas de ellas no fueron nombradas, como por ejemplo la constelación de Cepheus.

Al principio me sentí un poco nervioso de tener que explicarle mis apuntes, ya que tenía miedo de no poder utilizarlos como guía de la misma manera en que lo hizo conmigo, pero Shindou, además de ser alguien extremadamente inteligente, fue capaz de seguir mi explicación, pese a que mis anotaciones estuvieran más desordenadas que el cuarto de Hamano. Terminamos de revisar nuestros materiales poco antes de que sonara la campana. Luego de saludar a nuestra profesora, cogimos nuestras cosas y regresamos a la biblioteca. Como ya teníamos todo resumido, nos dirigimos al ala de las computadoras para comenzar a armar nuestra presentación. Encontramos un sinfín de imágenes para nuestro trabajo, tantas que no sabíamos cuales utilizar. Nos costó escoger que cosas colocar en la presentación y cuáles no, ya que todo nos parecía extremadamente importante pero tampoco podíamos hacer una presentación muy larga o todos se dormirían a la mitad, incluso la profesora.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos para darle los toques finales a nuestra presentación. Arreglamos unos errores con las imágenes y el texto hasta que finalmente nos sentimos a gusto con el resultado. Luego de salvar el archivo en el pendrive de Shindou, decidimos quien daría inicio a la presentación. Pasamos nuestra última tarde en la biblioteca pasando a limpio nuestros apuntes y ordenando nuestros diálogos. Luego comenzamos a practicar nuestros diálogos utilizando la presentación. Lo repetimos tantas veces que al final dejamos de lado nuestros apuntes, sabíamos de memoria lo que cada uno tenía que decir.

—Creo que nos merecemos un descanso. —Recosté la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y estiré mis brazos desperezándome.

—Me parece justo, no hay nada más que hacerle a la presentación y creo que memorizamos todo lo que tenemos que decir. —Cerró un par de programas antes de voltear a verme—. Además si continuamos hablando podríamos terminar afónicos. —Me enderecé de golpe y lo mire asustado.

—No digas eso ni de broma, sería horrible, después de todo lo que nos costó pensar en un tema y todo lo que preparamos. —Me llevé una mano a la frente, la idea de que algo podía salir mal me había provocado un repentino dolor de cabeza.

—No te preocupes, si llegara a pasar podríamos explicárselo a la profesora y pedirle que nos deje presentarnos el lunes.

—Sí, pero no va a pasar. —Me levanté y cogí nuestras mochilas—. Ya no nos queda nada por hacer así que vayamos a casa a descansar.

—Kirino las probabilidades de que… —lo interrumpí.

—¡Shhh! No hables, es peligroso. —Se levantó y comenzó a seguirme hacia la salida de la biblioteca—. Sería mejor que no dijeras nada hasta mañana, aunque es imposible, así que trata de decir apenas lo necesario, ¿entendido? —Caminábamos por el pasillo junto a un grupo de alumnos que como nosotros, pretendían regresar a casa. Shindou no respondió, apenas rio. Lo miré serio, quería hacerlo entender que no estaba bromeando.

—Entiendo, prometo guardar mis palabras para la presentación de mañana. —Sonrió dejando escapar una última risa.

Le hice compañía hasta que llegaron a buscarlo. Luego de despedirnos emprendí camino a casa. Estaba ansioso por presentar nuestro proyecto el día de mañana. Pensé en hacer un último repaso al llegar a casa pero recordé las palabras de Shindou. No podía arriesgarme a dañar mi garganta, este era nuestro último proyecto del año y el primero que hacía con él, no podía echar a perder todo nuestro esfuerzo, además lo había hecho prometer que cuidaría su voz, sería ilógico que quien propuso la idea no lo hiciera. Al llegar a casa decidí seguir mi rutina diaria. Esa noche me costó dormir, no dejaba de imaginar cómo sería nuestra presentación y los rostros de nuestros compañeros al ver las imágenes increíbles que habíamos escogido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~!

Cuando vi la fecha de la última actualización de esta historia, casi tuve un paro cardíaco (?) Así que pasé mi tarde de domingo escribiendo y, para ser sincera, me gustó mucho el resultado, espero que a ustedes también ^^ Como siempre muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, espero que disfruten su lectura! ^^

I almost had a heart attack when I saw when was the last time I updated this story, so I spent my sunday writing and to tell you the truth, I really liked this chapter, so I hope you like it too ^^ As always thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ni bien desperté, corrí a ducharme y bajé a desayunar tomando por sorpresa a mi madre, quien no esperaba verme tan temprano en la mañana. Como temía atrasarme, comencé a comer una tostada mientras le explicaba la razón de haberme levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa, no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Poco después tomó asiento junto a mí, para cuando lo hizo ya había devorado tres tostadas, pero aun así la acompañé a desayunar.

—Realmente estas entusiasmado por este proyecto, es una pena que los padres no podamos ir a ver la presentación.

—Es un tema que me gusta mucho, además el compañero que me tocó es muy divertido, aunque al principio no creí que fuéramos capaces de completar el proyecto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nunca antes habíamos hablado, además es bastante reservado, no sabía mucho de él, por eso tuve algunas dudas

—Eso nos sucede a todos, lo bueno de trabajar con personas a las que no conoces es ir descubriendo, poco a poco, aspectos sobre ellos. —Sonrió dulcemente—. Mira el lado bueno, ahora tienes un nuevo amigo.

—¿Amigo? No somos amigos, solo compañeros.

—Pensé que se habían hecho amigos después de trabajar juntos.

—No sé si quiera ser mi amigo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ser su amigo?

No esperaba que me hiciera tal pregunta, así que cuando lo hizo me quedé sin palabras. Mamá, al notar cuan sorprendido estaba, dejó escapar una risa y cambió el tema de conversación, seguramente para ayudarme a dispersar esa incógnita que acababa de plantearme. Después de haber comenzado el día hablándole de mi proyecto, estaba seguro que lo que menos quería era causarme una distracción, ya que sabía cuan comprometido estaba en dar la mejor presentación de la clase. Mientras desayunábamos, mamá se aseguró de llenar mi plato cada vez que lo limpiaba, con la excusa de que no quería que me faltara energía cuando fuera nuestro turno de pasar al frente del salón. Una vez lleno, dejé mi lugar y recogí mis platos, caminé hacia la cocina, lavé la vajilla y regresé a la mesa para darle un beso de despedida antes de irme.

Repasé mentalmente mis diálogos de camino a clase, no por miedo a olvidarlos, al contrario, estaba seguro que podía decirlos al revés si me lo pidieran. Lo hice porque no podía contener mi ansiedad. Si pudiéramos elegir, me gustaría que nuestro dúo fuera el primero en presentarse, pero como nuestra profesora no nos había dicho nada sobre el orden, solo me restaba dejarlo a la suerte. Al pasar por el portón comencé a sentir como se me revolvía el estómago, ya faltaba menos. Comencé a caminar más rápido, no podía esperar a llegar a clase. Al escuchar que alguien me llamaba, me di vuelta y vi a Shindou corriendo hacia mí, así que me detuve para esperarlo. Cuando finalmente me alcanzó se tomó un tiempo para tomar aire, después retomó su postura y retomamos nuestro camino.

—¿Ansioso?

—Demasiado, casi no pude dormir, ¿y tú?

—No tanto como tú, pero ya quiero que sea nuestro turno.

Al llegar al salón nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares. Los chicos no demoraron en llegar y, luego de dejar sus mochilas, se acercaron a nosotros. Hamano estaba extremadamente emocionado al respecto de su presentación, todo lo opuesto a Kurama, quien se veía más estresado que nunca, estaba seguro que si tuviera que soportar al capitán de basquetbol un día más, explotaría. Hayami se mantenía sereno, no nos había dicho de qué se trataba su proyecto, pero no dudé que su presentación sería una de las mejores. Me sobresalté al oír la campana, tanto que casi me caigo de la silla. Los chicos no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de reírse y bromear diciendo que no había razón para sentirme nervioso, luego cada uno regresó a su lugar. Nuestra profesora entró poco después, esperó a que hiciéramos una reverencia y nos informó que iríamos a la sala de proyecciones, así que recogimos nuestras cosas y la seguimos por el pasillo.

Una vez en el salón, tomamos asiento y esperamos a que nos dijera cuál sería el orden de las presentaciones. Dejó su maleta sobre la mesa y sacó una carpeta, la abrió y cambió un par de páginas hasta detenerse, acomodó sus lentes mientras analizaba la hoja y luego levantó la mirada hacia nosotros.

—El orden de las parejas ha sido elegido mediante un sorteo, pensaba hacerlo delante de ustedes, pero debido a la gran cantidad de pruebas que tuve que corregir, lo hice en el único momento libre que tuve. —Miró nuevamente su carpeta antes de volver a mirarnos–. Muy bien, comencemos, el primer dúo es el de Kurama y Takahashi.

Me sentí decepcionado al no ser el primero, pero al menos la tortura de Kurama terminaría antes. Realizaron una buena presentación, pese al clima tenso que había entre ellos. La segunda pareja pasó al frente poco después y así consecutivamente. A cada dúo que se presentaba mi ansiedad aumentaba. Cada vez que la profesora miraba su hoja para anunciar a los siguientes, mi estómago daba vueltas ante la posibilidad de que dijera nuestros nombres, pero cada vez que alguien más pasaba al frente, me hacía pensar que seríamos los últimos, hasta que finalmente escuché lo que más deseaba oír en toda la mañana.

—Kirino y Shindou, su turno.

Me levanté tan rápido que golpeé mi pierna contra la mesa, no pude contener un gemido de dolor, el cual hizo reír a mis compañeros. Shindou intentó contener su risa mientras se levantaba, pero aun así pude oírla. Caminé nervioso, no por la presentación, sino porque sabía que estaba sonrojado y no quería que me vieran así, pero sería inevitable. Shindou se acercó a la mesa para conectar su pendrive en el notebook, buscó entre sus archivos nuestra presentación y la seleccionó, haciendo doble _click_ sobre ella, en cuestión de segundos una imagen del cielo repleto de estrellas cubrió la gran pantalla del salón.

—Como podrán ver, elegimos las estrellas como tema, pero no hablaremos de las constelaciones que todos han oído hablar, sino que de aquellas menos conocidas, pero que no dejan de ser interesantes.

Su voz se apoderó del salón y la mirada de nuestros compañeros. La manera en como explicaba cada parte de nuestro trabajo me recordó a cuando utilizó sus apuntes para mostrarme toda la información que había separado de los libros que habíamos elegido. En ningún momento utilizó palabras difíciles de comprender y cuando notaba que alguien no había podido escuchar bien lo que había dicho, lo volvía a repetir, utilizando un tono más alto, pero siempre sereno y seguro. Temía que tartamudeara o se equivocara, ya que en el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos descubrí que era bastante tímido, pero la seguridad en su postura y voz despejaron mi temor.

No logré escuchar ningún susurro durante su presentación, no estaba seguro si mis compañeros se habían interesado por nuestro tema o si la sorpresa de ver cuán bien Shindou lograba desenvolverse delante del público los había dejado atrapados, pero esperaba que su silencio se debiera a ambos. Su presentación, pese a que ya la hubiera oído varias veces, logró atraparme a tal punto que casi olvido dar inicio a mi parte. Al finalizar, tocó levemente una tecla y la imagen del cielo nocturno con sus ochenta y ocho constelaciones cubrió la pantalla, acompañada de varios gemidos de sorpresa de nuestros compañeros.

—En el año de mil novecientos treinta, la Unión Astronómica Internacional reconoció la existencia de ochenta y ocho constelaciones, las cuales pueden apreciar en esta carta. —Giré en dirección a la pantalla para poder interactuar con la imagen mientras hacía mi explicación—. Sin embargo no todas ellas son estudiadas a fondo en nuestro actual currículum. —Shindou cambió la imagen.

—¿Alguien sabe decirme el nombre de esta constelación? —Esperé a que todos analizaran la imagen del hombre de espaldas, vestido con una túnica griega. Al no recibir respuestas, proseguí—. Este es Cefeo, rey de Etiopía, esposo de Casiopea y padre de Andrómeda. A diferencia de su esposa e hija, él no es tan conocido.

Luego de mi pequeña introducción, las palabras comenzaron a fluir. Shindou se ocupaba de cambiar las imágenes ya que era quien estaba cerca del computador, además yo estaba tan compenetrado que si me tocara hacerlo, estaba seguro que lo olvidaría. Me sentía extremamente feliz por estar hablando de algo que me gustaba tanto y ver como mis compañeros no me quitaban la mirada de encima mientras escuchaban atentamente, hizo con que me sintiera más cómodo. Hablé sobre diversas constelaciones, me sorprendió que la mayoría no supiera que Orión tenía dos canes de caza, el "Can Mayor" y el "Can Menor". Algunas constelaciones les parecieron desnecesarias, como por ejemplo "La vela", "El reloj", "El tucán" y "El pez volador". Expliqué también el origen de las constelaciones, las cuales se deben a varios astrólogos como Lacaille, Bayer, Plancius, Hevelius y, al que se le atribuye la mayoría, Ptolomeo.

A medida que comencé a acercarme al final de mi presentación, comencé a sentir un poco de tristeza, realmente no quería que terminara, pero no pude evitarlo. Sin embargo, los aplausos de mis compañeros apenas finalizamos nuestra presentación hicieron que volviera a mí la alegría que había sentido antes y durante la presentación. Nuestra profesora nos aplaudió con una gran sonrisa y luego nos hizo una señal, indicando que podíamos regresar a nuestros lugares. Ni bien tomamos asiento, quise voltearme para hablar con Shindou, pero por respeto al siguiente dúo, simplemente intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos satisfechos.

Luego de que el último dúo se presentara, nuestra profesora abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar luz a la sala, caminó unos pasos hacia el frente y recorrió el salón con la mirada.

—Quiero felicitar a todos, me enorgullece ver cuánto han crecido y lo capaces que son de realizar trabajos de semejante excelencia. Demás está decir que todos aprobaron, no les diré sus calificaciones, ya que el propósito de este trabajo era algo más personal que una simple calificación, sin embargo será tomado en cuenta para su calificación final. —La seriedad en su rostro dejó lugar a una hermosa sonrisa.

—Me alegra y al mismo tiempo entristece informarle que con este trabajo, concluimos el año escolar. Son libres de asistir o no a clase los últimos dos días de la semana que viene, pueden retirarse.

Nos levantamos e hicimos una reverencia, luego poco a poco todos comenzaron a dejar el salón. Me giré en dirección a Shindou y chocamos los cinco.

—¡Fue la mejor presentación de todas! —No podía contener mi euforia. Shindou rio.

—Estoy de acuerdo, todas fueron buenas, pero la nuestra fue la que más me gustó.

—¡Estuviste excelente! No podían dejar de mirarte, los tenías hipnotizados, incluso a mí. —Sonrió apenado. Intenté decir algo más, pero sentí como algo pesado chocaba contra mi espalda, haciéndome perder el equilibro y caer al suelo sobre Shindou. Supe de quien se trataba mucho antes de oír su voz.

—¡Finalmente somos libres! —Hice un esfuerzo para enderezarme un poco, pero no pude quitármelo de encima.

—Hamano no me molesta que me sorprendas así, pero antes de saltarme encima, fíjate si no hay alguien cerca que pueda salir herido.

—¿Hm? —Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada debajo de mí—. Oh Shindou, no sabía que estabas ahí. —Rio—. Ah sí, felicitaciones por la presentación. —Enojado y presintiendo que si no hacía algo se quedaría encima de mí el resto del día, lo empujé hacia un lado, librándome de su peso, luego miré a Shindou.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste? —Me levanté y le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Ya lo he dicho un millón de veces, pero si sigues así, un día matarás a alguien —Hayami le reprochó mientras lo jalaba de la oreja.

—¡Lo siento, fue sin querer! — Hayami lo jaló un poco más, asegurándose que aprendiera la lección y luego lo soltó. Hamano se frotó la oreja para aliviar el dolor. En cuestión de segundos había vuelto a ser el chico alegre y sonriente de siempre—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a festejar el final de las clases?

—Aún faltan cuatro días para la ceremonia. —Kurama, que había estado callado todo este tiempo, se acercó a Shindou para ayudarlo a acomodar su camisa.

—Lo sé, pero las clases terminaron con la presentación de hoy, no estamos obligados a venir el lunes y el martes, y aunque lo hagamos, no vamos a estudiar, es por eso que digo que tenemos que ir a festejar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos a comer algo y después podemos ir por helado, ¿qué les parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que recogimos nuestras mochilas y dejamos el salón. De camino al portón cada uno dio su opinión sobre donde deberíamos a ir a comer, nos costó ponernos de acuerdo ya que teníamos cinco opciones diferentes, pero al final todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a comer hamburguesas. Pasamos el resto de la tarde contando historias de cuando éramos pequeños, la mayoría relacionadas a Hamano, ser tan inquieto le había dado muchas anécdotas. Como Shindou era nuevo en nuestro grupo, le contamos con detalles como nos habíamos conocido Hayami, Hamano, Kurama y yo. Lo noté mucho más relajado que la primera vez que almorzamos juntos, incluso se animó a compartir un par de anécdotas graciosas sobre su infancia, lo cual me dejó extremadamente feliz.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se había hecho de noche y era hora de ir a casa. Shindou recibió una llama de sus padres, los cuales le dijeron que mandarían al chofer a recogerlo. Los chicos quisieron quedarse a acompañarnos hasta que lo fueran a buscar, pero los convencí de que volvieran a casa ya que vivían un poco lejos y no quería que llegaran muy tarde. Una vez solos, esperamos en silencio la llegada de su chofer. Levanté la mirada al cielo, las estrellas me hicieron recordar nuestra presentación y salida en grupo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un poco de tristeza, lo habíamos pasado tan bien que no quería que el día terminara.

—Después de haberlas estudiando, siento que las veo de una forma diferente. —Su voz llamó mi atención, al girar hacia él vi que tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, igual a mí. No supe que responder, simplemente seguí su mirada. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, hasta que volvió a llamar mi atención.

—Me gustó trabajar contigo y aunque fue por un corto tiempo, me divertí mucho, principalmente hoy. —Me sentí confundido al ver su sonrisa, parecía triste—. Quisiera haberte conocido antes. —Mi corazón dio un salto. Escuché a lo lejos el sonido de un auto y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shindou miró en dirección a la calle y luego hacia mí—. Gracias por todo, nos vemos en la ceremonia de graduación.

No pude decir nada, mucho menos despedirme, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entró al auto y los vidrios oscuros ocultaron su rostro, segundos después el auto comenzó a alejarse. Lo seguí hasta perderlo de vista y aunque supiera que debía hacer lo mismo e irme, no pude moverme, sus palabras habían hecho con que me sintiera aún más triste. Recordé las palabras de mamá.

 _—_ « _¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ser su amigo?_ ».

—Eso ya no importa, es demasiado tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello~!

Bueno bueno, el último capítulo no terminó muy bien que digamos, ¿que pasará ahora? ¡Léan y descúbranlo! ^^

Well well, the last chapter ended in a really bad way, ¿what's going to happen now? ¡Read and find out! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

El fin de semana fue un tanto aburrido, me lo pasé en casa jugando videojuegos y durmiendo. Los chicos ya tenían planes así que no pudimos vernos, pensar que el resto de mis vacaciones serían así casi me hace entrar en depresión, por suerte fui salvado por Hamano, quien me llamó el domingo por la noche para invitarme a salir con él y los chicos el martes. Acepté antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

—¿Tan aburrido estás?

—Ni te imaginas, un poco más y me convierto en una momia

—¿Y los juegos que te presté?

—Los completé esta madrugada

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Demoré semanas en hacerlo y aun así me faltaron logros!

—Está claro que no eres tan buen jugador como yo.

—Corrección, no soy tan adicto como tú.

Ambos reímos, era cierto que tenía una pequeña adicción a los videojuegos, pero era algo normal en los chicos de nuestra edad. Además hay juegos demasiado buenos como para jugarlos solo una vez y lo mejor de hacerlo varias veces es notar todos aquellos detalles que pasaron desapercibidos en la primera partida y como nos daban pistas sutiles sobre el desenlace final de la trama. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de los juegos. Hablamos durante un rato hasta que su madre lo llamó para que bajara a cenar. Mi madre golpeó a mi puerta un poco después, avisándome que la cena ya estaba lista. Le pregunté dónde nos encontraríamos con los chicos, ya que no recordaba que me lo hubiera dicho y, en efecto, no lo había hecho.

—¿En serio? Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. —Me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta—. Nos encontraremos en el campo de fútbol que hay a la orilla del río.

—De acuerdo, ¿llevo mi balón? —Bajaba las escaleras, podía sentir el aroma de la cena.

—Pensaba llevar el mío, pero cuantos más mejor, no sabemos qué puede pasar. —Al entrar a la sala, mamá me hizo una señal para que colgara.

—Hey espero que no estés pensando romper el mío, no es su culpa que los tuyos no sean tan resistentes. —Rio, Hamano tenía un don nato para romper balones, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero nunca le duraban más de dos meses—. No olvides llamar a Kurama y Hayami para decirles donde nos vamos a ver —asintió, aunque aún le parecía que ya lo había hecho. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más escuché los gritos de su madre. Aproveché para mirar a la mía, quien me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mejor cuelga o no pasaremos de esta noche. —Rio nervioso una última vez antes de colgar.

—¿Qué te he dicho de hablar por teléfono en la mesa? —Tomó un plato y comenzó a servirme.

—Lo siento mamá. —Apenado, agaché la cabeza y tomé lugar frente a ella. Poco después la escuché reír.

—No te pongas así, estaba jugando. —Colocó el plato frente a mí—. ¿Tienes planes con los chicos? —Levanté la mirada y al verla sonreírme dulcemente le devolví la sonrisa.

—Sí, saldremos el martes, a principio a jugar un partido.

—Me alegra, no quiero que pases las vacaciones encerrado en tu cuarto jugando videojuegos.

—Podría hacerlo en casa de Hamano —bromeé.

—Entonces me aseguraré de hablar con su madre para que les prohíba hacerlo. —Me reí de su comentario, de momento era solo una broma pero no dudaba que de ser necesario, lo haría.

El lunes fue igual de aburrido que el fin de semana, casi me parecieron iguales, a no ser por el hecho de que salí a dar un paseo al aire libre, cortesía, o mejor, orden de mi amada madre. Caminé sin rumbo por la ciudad, me encontré con algunos compañeros de clase, visité algunas tiendas, aunque en la que más tiempo estuve fue, obviamente, la de videojuegos, y cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, regresé a casa.

El sol de la mañana del martes hizo con que me levantara temprano y bajara a ayudar a mamá con el desayuno. Charlamos bastante esa mañana, más de lo normal, creo que se debió al hecho de que estaba terminando mis estudios en Raimon y el siguiente semestre asistiría a una nueva secundaria, donde estudiaría los últimos tres años antes de irme a la universidad. Recordarlo me hizo sentir un poco triste. Recordé de inmediato a Shindou, el tiempo que pasamos juntos investigando sobre nuestro proyecto y la salida con los chicos. Pensar en él me hacía querer regresar el tiempo atrás, no quería dejar Raimon, sentía que había dejado algo sin descubrir, un vacío, como si hubiera perdido una gran oportunidad. Es por eso que durante estos días había evitado pensar en él, pero ahora que lo había hecho no podía alejar de mí la tristeza. Mamá llamó mi atención preguntándome porque no dejaba de lavar el mismo plato desde hace un par de minutos. Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude e intenté inventar una excusa para mi distracción. Después de terminar de lavar la vajilla, subí a mi cuarto para coger mi balón y guardarlo dentro de la mochila. Bajé a la sala, me despedí de mi madre y salí camino al campo de fútbol.

Caminé un rato hasta llegar al campo, los chicos aún no habían llegado así que decidí recostarme en el pasto a esperarlos. El cielo estaba casi despejado a no se por un par de nubes que pasaban lentamente sobre el campo. El agua corría tranquilamente por el río, pocas personas pasaron por aquí desde mi llegada, el sol no quemaba tanto como los días anteriores y para mi alegría, una brisa fresca rozaba mi rosto de vez en cuando. La tranquilidad del lugar parecía invitarme a dormir. Sin pensarlo mucho, cerré los ojos, me vendría bien una pequeña siesta antes del partido. Mi sueño comenzaba a tomar forma delante de mí, poco a poco lograba distinguir más y más el lugar, aunque algunas cosas aún se veían un poco borrosas, pero no pude descubrir de qué se trataba, ya que sentí algo pesado sobre mi abdomen. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, asustado. Mis ojos no demoraron en acostumbrarse a la imagen que tenían frente, pero aun así tuve que parpadear un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que veía. Hamano me sonreía triunfante, si no me encontrara parcialmente inmovilizado debido a que estaba sentado sobre mí, ya lo habría empujado a un costado y le habría dado su merecido.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! —Giré en dirección a la voz, Hayami se acercaba corriendo. Kurama lo seguía a paso lento.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó Hamano poniendo cara de cachorrito.

—¡Ese es el problema, no te das cuenta de las cosas que haces! ¡No puedes simplemente llegar y sentarte sobre alguien! —Hayami movía sus brazos sin parar, haber corrido y ponerse a gritar sin parar lo estaba dejando casi sin aire.

—Pero a Kirino no le molesta. —Giró en mi dirección—. ¿O sí?

—A decir verdad… me cuesta un poco… respirar. —No quería hacerlo sentir mal, sabía que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, pero tampoco podía mentirle, me costaba bastante y empezaba a sentirme mareado.

Hamano se levantó casi de inmediato, verme libre de su peso de forma tan repentina hizo que el aire regresara a mis pulmones demasiado rápido, tanto que me ahogué y tosí un poco. Hayami me ayudó a enderezarme y masajeó mi espalda, no tuve que mirarlo para saber cuán preocupado estaba y que entre masaje y masaje le echaba un par de miradas asesinas a Hamano, quien permanecía inmóvil frente a mí. Kurama había tomado lugar a mi izquierda tan silenciosamente que solo me percaté de su presencia cuando me ofreció una botella de agua.

—Si así tratas a tus amigos, no quiero saber lo que serías capaz de hacerle a tus enemigos. —Hayami fruncía el ceño con tanta fuerza que temí que se quedaría así para siempre.

—Pero fue sin querer, nunca lastimaría a Kirino a propósito y él lo sabe. Además siempre le hice bromas, es algo que hacemos desde pequeños —Hamano intentaba justificarse pero nada parecía apaciguar la furia de Hayami. Me sentí mal al ver que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Hayami creo que ya fue suficiente. —Giró hacia mí suavizando un poco su expresión—. Es verdad que Hamano y yo siempre nos hacemos bromas, desde pequeños, y aunque a veces se le vaya un poco la mano, no me molesta. —Hayami descruzó sus brazos—. Aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero creo que él nunca va a cambiar. No lo ha hecho hasta ahora así que… —Volteé a verlo un instante antes de volver a mirar a Hayami— Creo que sería mejor si dejaras de retarlo tanto y cuando digo mejor me refiero para ti. —Hayami pestañeó sorprendido.

—Enfadarte tanto no es bueno, además creo que ya hiciste suficiente. De ahora en adelante… —Sin dejar de mirarlo, rodeé a Kurama con mi brazo y lo traje hacia mí— Deja que Kurama se encargue de Hamano. —Sonreí.

Kurama no estaba para nada satisfecho con mi decisión, simplemente miró a Hamano y este enderezó su postura, tensionando el cuerpo, hasta creí ver una pequeña gota de sudor recorrer su rostro. La escena me pareció tan graciosa que comencé a reír a carcajadas contagiando a los chicos que no tardaron en seguirme. Charlamos un poco antes de bajar al campo y empezar a jugar. Primero hicimos un pequeño partido de tres contra uno, comenzando por Kurama, quien fue capaz de anotar tres goles. Después le tocó a Hayami. Le costó un poco pasar por la defensa de Kurama. No me interpuse en ningún momento ya que parecía que Hayami estaba jugando por su honor, que Kurama marcase tres goles cuando él estaba como golero no le había gustado, aunque Hayami nunca había sido un muy buen golero.

Su pelea parecía no tener fin, a diferencia de la paciencia de Hamano, el cual había comenzado a amenazar dejar el arco e irse a sentar si ambos no dejaban su arreglo de cuentas para otra ocasión. También me sentía un poco molesto, al fin de cuentas también quería jugar. Luego de varios dribles y amenazas, el turno de Hayami terminó, sumando un gol a su placar. Hamano dejó el arco tan rápido que casi no lo vi cruzar delante de mí. Su turno fue más rápido pese a que se haya enfrentado a Kurama y Hayami. Aun así logró hacerme dos goles. Mi oportunidad de jugar llegó y tuve como oponentes a Hamano y Hayami, siendo el arco custodiado por Kurama.

 _—_ « _Difícil, pero no imposible_ ». —No quiero sonar arrogante, pero podía haber marcado un cuarto gol de no ser por la llegada de un grupo de niños pequeños, los cuales nos invitaron a jugar con ellos.

Después de nuestro partido con los pequeños, guardamos nuestros balones y decidimos dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Caminamos por algunos de los lugares por los cuales había pasado la tarde anterior. Nos detuvimos en una tienda de artículos deportivos para admirar los nuevos balones recién llegados. Detrás de la exposición habían tres grandes banners con las fotos de tres legendarios jugadores que asistieron a Raimon, representando a Japón a nivel mundial, estos eran, de izquierda a derecha: Someoka Ryuugo, Gouenji Shuuya y mi ídolo, Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Admiramos los banners por un buen rato hasta que Hamano tuvo el coraje de dirigirse a la caja y hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros se atrevía: preguntar si había alguna manera de comprarlos o si nos los podían regalar cuando ya no los necesitaran. La señora por tras de la caja rio y nos dijo que se aseguraría de guardarlos para nosotros cuando llegaran los nuevos modelos que habían encargado. Salimos tan felices de la tienda que no nos dimos cuenta hacia donde caminábamos. Nos detuvimos frente a una fuente a descansar, el banco en el cual nos habíamos sentado estaba un poco alejado, pero aun así, alguna que otra gota de agua nos salpicaba los brazos o la nuca, refrescándonos.

—No pensé que un día de verano pudiera ser tan agradable. —Hamano se desperezó haciendo con que su cuerpo se deslizara un poco en el banco.

—Los primeros días siempre son los peores, aunque este año el clima está un poco impredecible. —Recordé los días calurosos en los cuales apenas pude mantenerme despierto en clase.

—Sería una lástima quedarse encerrado en casa. —Hayami tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, hasta que decidió enfocarla en mí—. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no invitaste a Shindou? —su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa—. ¿O acaso no quiso venir? —Hamano se enderezó y se asomó detrás de Hayami esperando mi respuesta. Kurama simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar. Hamano y Hayami me miraban expectantes y comencé a sentirme nervioso.

—No es eso, lo habría invitado pero… no tengo su número. —Miré hacia el suelo decepcionado.

—Oh… —Su reacción me dio a entender que mi respuesta le parecía igual de rara que a mí— Pensé que se habían vuelto amigos.

Estaba seguro que no lo había dicho con intención de hacerme sentir mal, pero no pude evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago. No supe que responderle, no me sentía seguro para hacerlo. Aparentemente, a ojos de los demás, Shindou y yo éramos amigos, pero aún no estaba seguro de eso.

—Pasamos poco tiempo juntos y siempre hablábamos del proyecto, no pude conocerlo lo suficiente como para volvernos amigos.

Usé la disculpa más común para ponerle fin al tema, me habría gustado poder decir algo más personal, la verdadera razón por la cual nos distanciamos después que terminaron las clases, pero a veces esconderse tras una mentira es más fácil que afrontar la verdad, aún más cuando eres adolescente. Los chicos comprendieron que no quería seguir hablando del tema y sugirieron que fuéramos a tomar un helado antes de separarnos, así que nos levantamos y una vez más, comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad hasta llegar a la heladería. Nos separamos al atardecer. Como Kurama vivía cerca de casa, ambos caminamos juntos de regreso. Su naturaleza silenciosa me hizo creer que podía aprovechar la caminata para pensar, es por eso que me sorprendí cuando escuché su pregunta.

—¿Qué te sucede? Te noté bastante distraído hoy. —Lo miré confuso.

—¿Distraído? —asintió—. No lo noté, pero estoy bien. —Gracias a la seriedad en su rostro supe que mi respuesta no lo convenció.

—¿Estas así por Shindou? —Mi corazón dio un salto. ¿Qué tenía que ver Shindou conmigo? No estaba así por él, no estaba así por nadie.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Mordí la cáscara del cono de mi helado. «¿ _Distraído, yo? ¿Y por Shindou? El único distraído es él_ » _._ Pero si lo que había dicho no era cierto, ¿por qué me sentía tan nervioso?

—También creí que se habían vuelto amigos, o por lo menos un poco más cercanos que antes. —Vi por el rabillo del ojo como inclinaba su cono, tomando un poco del helado que se había derretido—. La pasamos bien el viernes después de clase, es cierto que no lo conozco, pero me pareció que Shindou se veía realmente feliz. —Giré en su dirección al notar que había hecho lo mismo—. _Tú_ debes de haberlo notado mejor que nadie —sentí tímidamente—. Pero él no era el único que se veía feliz. —Alcé la mirada. Kurama sonrió—. Tú también te veías muy feliz, se nota que te gusta pasar tiempo con él.

Me sentía tonto al no poder hacer nada más que asentir y ahora aún más al sentir como mis mejillas comenzaba a calentarse después de haberlo escuchado.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar al punto donde deberíamos separarnos. Kurama caminó unos pasos en dirección a su casa, me sorprendió que no se despidiera pero al mismo tiempo era algo que podía suceder teniendo en cuenta su carácter. Cuando estuve a punto de seguir mi camino, lo vi darse la vuelta.

¿Si tanto les gusta estar juntos, porque no se hacen amigos de una vez? —su pregunta me hizo sentir una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Respondí cabizbajo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde…

—Tal vez… —Sentí una punzada en el pecho— Pero no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes – Alcé la mirada sorprendido, Kurama me sonrió por última vez antes de despedirse y retomar su camino.

Mamá intentaba de todas formas prender el último botón del cuello de mi uniforme. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho que podía hacerlo solo, pero ella insistía en hacerlo.

 _—_ « _A este pasó voy a llegar tarde al partido…_ »

Luego de un par de tirones e intentos de asfixia, finalmente lo logró. Nos despedimos al escuchar la bocina del auto del padre de Hayami, quien se había ofrecido a llevarnos. Subí a la parte trasera del auto, junto a Hamano y Kurama. En el camino planeamos estrategias para el partido.

—¿Pueden creer que es nuestro último partido en Raimon? —Las palabras de Hamano nos llenaron de nostalgia.

—¿Están seguros de que pueden jugar un partido antes de la ceremonia de graduación?

—Si papá, el director nos lo permitió, siempre y cuando lleguemos a tiempo.

El recorrido no duró mucho, en cuestión de minutos llegamos frente a los portones. Nos despedimos del padre de Hayami, el cual nos aseguró que llegaría a tiempo para vernos recibir nuestros diplomas y nos dirigimos a la cancha. Saludamos a algunos de nuestros amigos que nos esperaban, ya en sus uniformes, y corrimos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos. El partido comenzó poco después. Muchos alumnos habían llegado más temprano para presenciarlo. Todos gritaban emocionados, alentando a ambos equipos por igual.

Ambos habíamos anotado un gol, siendo Kurama quien anotó el nuestro. Verlo correr al frente del equipo me hizo recordar la charla que habíamos tenido el día anterior. Sus palabras me persiguieron hasta que llegué a casa y subí a acostarme, pero esconderme bajo las sábanas no había sido suficiente para hacerme olvidar todo lo que había escuchado. Dormir tampoco me ayudó, ya que sus palabras tomaron forma en sueños que más parecían pesadillas. Pero en el fondo sabía porque me sentía así, perseguido. Era mi culpa. Kurama había visto algo que no deseaba que nadie viera y había tenido las agallas que yo no tuve de ponerme ante la verdad. Todo lo que él había dicho era cierto. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con Shindou, me sentí feliz al verlo sonreír cuando salimos todos juntos y me sentí aún más feliz por tenerlo allí conmigo, formando parte de mi grupo de amigos. Pero lo que sucedió después me afectó.

 _—_ « _Quisiera haberte conocido antes_ ».

¿Por qué no pude detenerlo? ¿Por qué simplemente lo dejé ir? ¿Por qué no fui valiente lo suficiente como para decir algo?

 _—_ « _Quiero que seamos amigos_ » _._

¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirlo? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto? El último recuerdo que tenía de él era su rostro triste, la sonrisa forzada y los ojos que se forzaban a mirarme hasta el final, aunque claramente no quisieran hacerlo. ¿Sería ese nuestro último recuerdo?

—¡Kirino cuidado!

Escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe contra mi rostro. Tuve un par de sueños extraños hasta que comencé a sentir algo suave debajo de mi cuerpo. Moví las manos para investigar mejor donde o sobre qué estaba y sentí una tela fina, la cual cubría mi cuerpo.

 _—_ « _¿Dónde estoy?_ »

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco. Me pareció escuchar un gemido de sorpresa a mi izquierda, así que giré en su dirección. Shindou estaba sentado junto a mí, su rostro era una mezcla de preocupación y alivio, aunque no tenía idea del por qué. Cuando realmente me di cuenta de quien estaba a mi lado, me senté de golpe, inmediatamente sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado por un terrible mareo. Shindou me ayudó a recostarme nuevamente en la cama.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería, me encontré con Kurama y me dijo que recibiste un pelotazo mientras jugabas. —Lo miré confundido, recordaba nuestro partido, pero no esa parte.

—¿Ah sí? Quizá sea por eso que no recuerdo quien ganó —Shindou se disculpó, él tampoco sabía—. ¿Y la ceremonia? Ya debería haber empezado.

—Parece que hubo un imprevisto con el sonido así que la retrasaron.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir. Podía sentir cuán incómodos estábamos de estar allí solos. Sabía que podíamos encontrarnos en la ceremonia, pero imaginaba que simplemente lo vería de lejos, nunca pensé que tendríamos la posibilidad de estar tan cerca, no después de aquella noche. Comencé a sentir como el estómago me daba vueltas acompañado de unos nervios incontrolables. Tenía que aprovechar el momento. El temor a ser rechazado aún estaba presente e intentaba dominarme, impidiendo que me moviera, pero tenía que superarlo. Nunca sabría la verdad si no lo intentaba y aunque su respuesta no fuera la esperada, podía vivir con ello, peor sería vivir preguntándome como habrían sido las cosas si hubiera actuado de forma diferente.

—Iré a buscar a los chicos para avisarles que ya despertaste, así pueden venir a cuidarte. —Me miró de la misma forma que aquella noche. Vi irse mi oportunidad cuando me dio la espalda. « _No de nuevo_ ». Me enderecé lo más rápido que pude y lo tomé por la muñeca, giró su rostro hacia mí apenas sintió mi toque.

—No te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte. —Giró su cuerpo poniéndose de frente a mí, se veía confundido.

A medida que fui ordenando las palabras en mi mente, comencé a sentir como la temperatura de mi rostro comenzaba a subir. Aparté la mirada un tiempo pensando que eso podía ayudarme a calmarme, ya que mirar a Shindou a los ojos solo empeoraba la situación.

—Kirino… —Sentí como una parte de la cama se hundía, seguido del toque de una mano en mi frente. Alcé la mirada hacia él, había tomado asiento sobre la cama junto a mí— ¿Te sientes bien? —Recordé nuestro primer día como compañeros, cuando se preocupó por mí. Sonreí.

—Estoy bien. —Dudoso, retiró su mano. Aproveché para mirar la mía, la cual aún sujetaba con firmeza su muñeca. La solté y deslicé mi mano hacia la suya, tomándola suavemente.

Levanté la mirada para verlo, sus ojos observaron nuestras manos durante unos segundos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, haciendo con que alzara la mirada tímidamente. Sonreí al ver su adorable reacción. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, proseguí.

—Shindou, quería decirte que me divertí mucho estos últimos días, en verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Sé que no podemos regresar en el tiempo y cambiar ciertas cosas, pero hay algo que si podemos hacer: cambiar nuestro presente. —Me miraba atento y aún un poco sonrojado. Me armé de valor antes de continuar—. Quiero que seamos amigos. —Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa.

—No importa si vamos a colegios diferentes o si te mudas a otra ciudad, podemos hablar por teléfono y también podría ir a visitarte en las vacaciones. —Poco a poco su sorpresa comenzaba a transformarse en una sonrisa—. No quiero que todo termine aquí, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. —Para cuando terminé, su sonrisa ocupaba gran parte de su rostro.

—También quiero que seamos amigos, y no te preocupes, no pienso mudarme. —Sonrió. Me sentí tan liviano que por un momento pensé que comenzaría a flotar. —Ahora levántate o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia. —Se levantó de la cama sin soltar mi mano.

—¿Tenemos que ir? —asintió. No quería ir así que me tumbé en la cama—. No puedo levantarme, aún me siento mareado y me duele la cabeza.

—Mentiroso. —Corrió las sabanas y comenzó a jalarme del brazo para enderezarme. Aproveché el momento para abrazarlo por la cintura.

—No seas malo, quedémonos solo un poco más, nadie va a notar que no estamos.

Intentó soltarse pero cada vez que hacía fuerza para verse libre de mí, lo abrazaba aún más fuerte mientras insistía en que debíamos quedarnos. No me importaba ir a la ceremonia, me estaba divirtiendo mucho más haciéndolo enojar.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello~!

Siempre estoy dando excusas, pero este capítulo demoró pq además de tener un bloqueo de escritor, lo que tenía escrito no me gustaba para nada y lo tuve que reescribir várias veces hasta que finalmente me gustó. Disculpen la demora y espero que les guste este capítulo, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I'm always making excuses, but this chapter took a while because I had a writer's block and I also didn't like what I had written so I had to rewrite it several times until I finally liked it. Sorry for the delay and I hope you like this chapter, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del banco, las hojas del árbol bailaban al compás del viento haciendo con que de vez en cuando, los rayos de sol que intentaban a duras penas ultrapasar esa gran barrera verde, iluminaran mi rostro. Molesto por los breves haces de luz que me forzaban a cerrar los ojos cada vez que cumplían su cometido, decidí cerrarlos. Al hacerlo pude apreciar mejor el sonido de las hojas moviéndose, las voces lejanas de quienes caminaban por el parque, las risas de los niños que ocasionalmente pasaban corriendo frente a mí, el canto de los pájaros y su aleteo cuando decidían dejar su nido. Pero el sonido que se destacaba de entre los demás era definitivamente el agua corriendo por la fuente que estaba en el centro del parque.

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir este día, o al menos lo que va de él, sería _tranquilidad._ Al contrario de lo que podrían pensar, estaba satisfecho con el hecho de tener un momento de paz. Desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones no había tenido siquiera un único día para relajarme. No quiero decir que no me guste el hecho de tener más tiempo para salir con mis amigos, pero todos necesitan tener un tiempo para sí mismos, ya sea para pensar en cosas que les preocupan, planos para el futuro o simplemente sentarse en un lugar tranquilo y aprovechar el silencio. Sin querer exagerar, los únicos momentos que había tenido para relajarme habían sido cuando llegaba a casa, cansado a mas no poder, y subía a mi cuarto a acostarme a dormir.

Cuando pensaba que tendría un momento de paz al ir a visitar a Shindou, ya que nuestros momentos a solas deberían haber sido totalmente opuestos a cuando salíamos todos juntos a visitar lugares que Hamano había descubierto, me llevaba una gran sorpresa al ser yo quien lo incentivaba a hacer cosas más divertidas y animadas. Si bien mi idea era pasar el día a solas, poco después de haber llegado al parque sentí la necesidad de compartir el momento con alguien más y quien mejor que Shindou para sentirse a gusto en una salida la cual requería simplemente relajarse.

Es por eso que decidí invitarlo para dar un paseo, no le había dicho donde, ya que no se me había ocurrido ningún lugar, simplemente quería aprovechar el día para tener una charla agradable, es más, hasta podríamos quedarnos aquí, bajo la sombra, intercambiando ideas o simplemente apreciado los sonidos de la naturaleza. Había pasado poco más de media hora desde que le había mandado un mensaje, su respuesta tardó un poco, a lo que supuse estaría ocupado.

No estaba seguro de si mi celular había vuelto a sonar desde su último mensaje, no recordaba haberlo escuchado pero aun así las probabilidades de que me hubiera quedado dormido gracias al sonido relajante del agua eran altas, al punto de hacerme ignorar la vibración en mi bolsillo. Abrí los ojos lentamente, recibiendo un destello de luz que hizo con que cubriera mi rostro con una mano. Enderecé mi postura y froté mis ojos. Mientras lo hacía, escuché pasos acercándose. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que la persona que se había detenido a pocos centímetros del banco no era quien esperaba.

En cambio, una chica de mediana estatura y cabellos largos entrelazados en dos trenzas me sonreía alegremente con sus ojos color lavanda. Cuando me propuse a preguntar si podía ayudarla, ya que no dejaba de mirarme, algo más llamó mi atención. Una cámara color rosa colgaba de su cuello. Sentí un vacío en el estómago. Estaba más que acostumbrado a la escena. No era la primera vez que una chica se acercaba para pedirme una foto con la excusa de que pertenecía a una revista para chicas, en las cuales tenían una sección dedicada a chicos lindos. Hice una mueca de incomodidad, odiaba pasar por eso. La chica tomó la cámara en sus manos y sonrió.

—El día está tan lindo que salí a tomar unas fotos, ¿quieres que te muestre algunas? —Tomó asiento junto a mí sin esperar mi respuesta. Encendió su cámara y la extendió hacia mí mientras me mostraba las fotos que había tomado. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero si su propósito no era sacarme fotos, su presencia no sería un problema.

—¿Qué te parecen? ¿Lindas, cierto? Mi preferida es esta. —Cambió un par de fotos hasta detenerse en una de un pajarito bañándose en un bebedero.

—Es muy bonita. —Le devolví la sonrisa. Desvió la mirada hacia la cámara y continuó enseñándome fotos, hasta que finalmente decidí interrumpirla—. Tus fotos son muy bonitas, pero no me has dicho que haces aquí. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Levantó la mirada algo confundida pero no tardó mucho en volver a sonreír.

—Supongo que no me conoces. —Levantó su cámara frente a su rostro, cerró uno de sus ojos e hizo como si apretara el botón de la cámara—. Soy Yamana Akane, presidenta, digo, ex presidenta del club de fotografía de Raimon.

En efecto no la conocía, pero luego de escuchar su nombre y unas breves anécdotas que compartió con gusto para ayudarme a reconocerla, tuve un vago recuerdo de una chica que acostumbraba fotografiar nuestras partidas de fútbol durante el receso. Charlamos un poco más para romper el hielo, aunque para ser sincero, ella fue quien más habló, yo me limité a asentir y sonreír, no porque no quisiera conversar, sino que por que mucho de lo que decía no hacía mucho sentido, al menos no para mí.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Apreciando la naturaleza?

—Esa es una de las razones, también estoy esperando a un amigo.

—¿Shindou? —Me sorprendió que diera en el blanco y fue capaz de percatarse de ello—. Los he visto juntos un par de veces en la ciudad.

—Ah sí, hemos salido bastante desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. —Miró su cámara con cariño—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Claro que sí. —Me miró sonriendo—. Siempre fue muy popular. —Me costaba imaginar a Shindou siendo popular, pero quien sabe, quizá si fuera una chica pensaría lo mismo, a pesar de que nada en él, o por lo menos lo que dejaba ver, lo hiciera parecer interesante—. No me crees, ¿verdad? Pero los chicos serios y misteriosos suman puntos con las chicas.

 _—_ « _Pero claro, la lógica del lobo solitario ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan cliché?_ » – Pero fue justamente ese comentario el que me hizo comprender el porqué de su aproximación. La confirmación vino en seguida, en forma de pregunta.

—¿Sabes… si le gusta alguien? —No puedo negar que me molestó que se acercara solo para descubrir eso, pero tampoco quería portarme como un idiota y responderle mal, así que traté de sonar lo más neutro posible.

—No lo sé, nunca hablamos sobre eso. —Apartó la mirada y apretó su cámara con fuerza, luego de unos segundos volvió a mirarme.

—¿Me ayudarías a acercarme a él? —La sinceridad en su mirada no fue suficiente para apartar el leve disgusto que había sentido.

—No —su rostro cambió al oír mi respuesta, aunque no la culpo, la intensión era otra, pero soné tan cortante que hasta a mí me molestó. Sin embargo no fue suficiente para desanimarla. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró haciendo una mueca de súplica, acercando su rostro al mío.

—Por favor, solo una vez, prometo no volver a molestarte. —Su cercanía me hizo sentir incómodo así que la aparté como pude.

—Ya dije que no, además, nuestra amistad es algo reciente, no somos tan cercanos. Sería demasiado incómodo para ambos. —Desvié la mirada antes de que me hiciera cambiar de opinión al ver lo triste que se había puesto. Volví a sentirme mal por ella, así que hice lo que pude para animarla—. Deberías hacerlo por ti misma.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como alzaba la mirada hacia mí. Enfoqué mi mirada en la fuente que estaba frente a nosotros, a unos metros de distancia.

—Si tanto te gusta debes saber que no es alguien a quien le es fácil acercarse a los demás. Es mejor que tú lo hagas. Podrías comenzar saludándolo si lo ves en la calle. Pero no hagas nada exagerado o podrías asustarlo. —Eché un vistazo en su dirección, al ver cómo me miraba atentamente le dediqué una sonrisa, la cual retribuyó.

—Muchas gracias Kirino. —Se acercó una vez más, tomándome por sorpresa al besar mi mejilla antes de irse dando pequeños brincos. Alcé mi mano para comprobar si el calor que estaba sintiendo me pertenecía, comprobándolo al tocar mi mejilla.

 _—_ « _Que chica extraña_ ».

Traté de no darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido, pero de vez en cuando recordaba su rostro pidiéndome ayuda. Por suerte Shindou no tardó mucho en llegar, ayudándome a dispersar mis pensamientos y concentrarme en cualquier cosa menos el extraño encuentro que había tenido esa tarde.

Me gustaría decir que soy una persona ordenada, pero sería mentir y si hay algo que no me gusta son las mentiras. Pero en momentos como este, cuando apenas puedo distinguir el toque de mi celular entre estas cuatro paredes, es cuando desearía ser más como Hayami o Kurama. Sabía que estaba en alguna parte, pero ya había hecho a un lado almohadones, ropas, sabanas y libros y seguía sin poder encontrarlo. De no ser por una imagen que vino a mí de repente, no habría sido rápido lo suficiente para abrir el segundo cajón de mi escritorio y atender la llamada antes de que se cortara.

—¿Hola? —No hice el mínimo esfuerzo por esconder lo agitado que estaba por darle vueltas al cuarto buscando el celular.

—Ah, perdón, ¿estas ocupado? ¿Quieres que te llame más tarde? —Con solo oír su voz pude imaginar la expresión que había hecho.

—No no, para nada, había perdido el celular. ¿Qué pasa? —Me tumbé en la cama.

—No es nada… bueno, si ¿Recuerdas a Akane? ¿La chica de la que te hablé? —asentí—. Bueno… me… invitó a salir.

—« _Ah, finalmente se animó_ » _. —_ Luego de nuestro extraño encuentro, Shindou me contó que una chica le había hablado uno día mientras paseaba por el shopping.

Estos encuentros fueron aumentando gradualmente, hasta que comenzaron a hablar, no tanto como supongo que ella esperaba, pero aun así, mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo invitara a salir, aunque me sorprendió que lo hiciera tan rápido.

—Quería pedirte consejos, es la primera vez que alguien me invita a salir.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no sé nada sobre eso, nunca tuve una cita.

—¿En serio? —Nos sorprendimos el uno del otro—. Que extraño, pensé que habías ido a muchas.

—Pensaste mal, si me han invitado, pero nunca acepté —Murmuró algo que no entendí—. Pero quizá los chicos puedan ayudarte.

Y gracias a la inexperiencia en citas de Shindou, decidimos reunirnos en casa de Hamano para intentar ayudarlo. Si bien había imaginado que cada uno compartiría sus experiencias con citas, nunca imaginé que en lugar de eso nos podríamos a leer revistas para chicas, siendo todas ellas propiedad de Hamano.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas revistas para chicas? —Ojeaba las hojas de una de las cuatro revistas que me había dado ni bien entré a su cuarto.

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Cómo esperas que sea un experto en citas si no sé qué cosas les gustan a las chicas? —fue su respuesta mientras intentaba hacer con que Kurama sujetara una revista un poco más gruesa que las otras.

—Aun así, es un poco extraño. —Hayami pasaba las hojas sin siquiera leer el texto, apenas concentrándose en las imágenes que variaban entre ropas, accesorios, maquillaje y recetas.

—Lo que sí es extraño es que ninguno de ustedes haya tenido una cita —respondió Hamano, compartiendo su revista con Shindou, quien observaba las páginas atentamente.

—En fin, ¿realmente crees que esto sirva de ayuda? —Kurama tiró su revista sobre la pila que estaba en el medio de nuestro círculo, haciendo con que las demás cayeran y se dispersaran en el suelo. Hamano dejó escapar un jadeo de espanto antes de inclinarse y comenzar a juntarlas.

—Claro que si, en todas ellas siempre hay una sección dedicada a como les gustaría que fuera su primer cita. —Apilaba cuidadosamente su preciado material de investigación, ahora dividiéndolas en dos filas diferentes para evitar nuevos desastres.

—Creo que encontré una —dijo Hayami, para nada emocionado. Shindou se inclinó desde su lugar y al notarlo, Hayami levantó la revista enseñándole la hoja. Luego se volteó hacia mi e hizo lo mismo. El artículo estaba adornado con corazones, al igual que con fotos de lugares, peluches, comidas y postres.

—Esa es del año pasado, es probable que esos lugares no sean tan populares. Es mejor buscar en esta. —Buscó entre un par de revistas hasta retirar una del montón y comenzar a ojear sus páginas hasta detenerse en una.

Estaba lejos de sentirme tan animado como Hamano y superaba a leguas el desinterés de Kurama, quien muy discretamente echaba unos vistazos a la revista que Hamano había colocado en el suelo, así que simplemente hice mi revista a un lado y decidí observarlos.

—Aquí dice que a las chicas les gusta salir a comer, principalmente dulces. —Hamano apuntaba con el dedo una parte del gran parágrafo del artículo que leía.

—Es natural que vayan a comer, pero supongo que antes deberían dar un paseo para abrir el apetito. —Hayami había colocado su revista sobre su regazo.

—Claro, claro, además, es importante que la lleves a un lugar que le guste. —Hamano miraba a Shindou, el cual asentía a cada palabra.

—¿Quién paga la cuenta? ¿Él o cada uno paga lo suyo? —Kurama se había cruzado de brazos, recostando la espalda contra la cama.

—Muy buena pregunta. Leí que a veces les gusta que el chico pague, pero también hay chicas que prefieren pagar su parte.

—¿Alguna idea de cuál prefiera? —la pregunta de Hayami fue dirigida a Shindou, quien se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

—En realidad no la conozco tanto, ¿quizá prefiera… que yo pague? —Hamano cruzó sus brazos y asintió varias veces.

Seguramente, a juzgar por tu imagen sería natural que pensara que tú lo harías –

Aquí dice que les gusta ser escuchadas, así que deberías dejar que hable todo lo que quiera, creo… - Hayami entrecerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que acercaba su revista para poder leer mejor.

—No creo que eso sea un problema, con lo callado que eres, probablemente prefieras escucharla a tener que hablar. —Shindou esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Kurama.

—Bueno, bueno, pensemos a que lugares pueden ir.

—El cine.

—El shopping.

—El parque. —Después de que cada uno dio su opinión, Hamano me dirigió la mirada sonriente, esperando mi propuesta.

—¿El… _arcade_? – Como era de esperarse, mi sugerencia los sorprendió. Me miraron incrédulos hasta que Hamano juntó sus palmas llamando nuestra atención con el sonido.

—Claro, quizá le gusten los juegos, además en el _arcade_ hay una gran variedad, es imposible que no se divierta.

—¿Pero no sería mejor llevarla a un lugar que sí le guste? —preguntó Kurama.

—No sé si le gustan los videojuegos, pero sé que le gusta tomar fotografías, es por eso que pensé que el parque sería un buen lugar. —Fueron las palabras de Shindou las cuales recibieron gestos de aprobación de parte de Kurama y Hayami.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche ojeando revistas y más revistas, anotando en un cuaderno todas las opciones que creíamos ideales para la primera cita de Shindou, ahora solo dependía de su elección.

Como no teníamos nada que hacer, decidimos salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo, como solíamos hacer. Como siempre el más animado de nuestro grupo era Hamano, quien nos contaba sobre un programa que lo había hecho trasnochar la noche anterior, dándonos la respuesta a nuestras preguntas sobre sus constantes bostezos. Como siempre, Kurama se limitaba a escuchar e intervenía solo cuando le parecía necesario. Hayami lo hacía más seguido, recordándole a Hamano que no estábamos en su casa, sino que en pleno centro, rodeado de otras personas que de vez en cuando nos dirigían miradas curiosas al oír los comentarios alegres de Hamano.

Pese a que no participara tanto en la charla, al igual que Kurama, contribuía con risas y una que otra pregunta. Mientras pasábamos frente a una confitería muy conocida en la ciudad, me pareció reconocer a dos personas que estaban sentadas del lado de adentro. Me detuve para verlos mejor, haciendo con que los chicos retrocedieran unos pasos.

—Oh, ¿esos no son Shindou y Akane?

Hamano tenía razón, eran ellos. Sonriéndole el uno al otro mientras compartían un parfait. No sé por qué, pero la escena me pareció de todo menos agradable. Sentí un mal estar repentino que solo empeoró cuando Akane extendió su cuchara hacia Shindou, invitándolo a probar su parte del postre. No sé por qué me sentí así, pero tampoco tenía la mínima gana de averiguarlo, así que antes de ver el desenlace de la hermosa escena romántica que tenía frente a mí, comencé a caminar, alejándome lo más rápido de allí.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello~!

Siento la demora, no estaba muy inspirada para escribir, pero por suerte me vino un poquito se inspiración y después de cambiar várias veces el incio de este capítulo, pude terminarlo! Espero que les guste, disfruten su lectura! ^^

I'm late again, sorry, I wasn't feeling inspired enough to write but luckily I got a little inspired and after writing the first paragraph a couple of times, I could finish the chapter! I hope you like it, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

—« _Debería haberme quedado en casa_ » _._

Repetía esa frase una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como si fuera un mantra. He estado de un pésimo humor desde hace unos días, nada de lo que haga me ayuda siquiera a ignorar por unos segundos las ganas que tengo de tirar todo por la ventana e irme a quien sabe dónde. Intenté calmarme, concentrarme en cualquier cosa que llamara mi atención, lo juro, pero es inevitable, esa sensación no desaparece.

Evité a toda costa ver a los chicos, rechazando cada invitación a salir, fingiendo sentirme mal cual iban a casa a visitarme y siendo lo más breve posible cuando hablábamos por celular, prefiriendo siempre mandarles mensajes, aunque a veces sonara seco y cortante.

Alejarme era la mejor forma de prevenir un desastre, ya que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de evitar desquitarme con alguno de ellos, siendo que no tenían la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando. Sucede que al hacerlo, solo logré llamar aún más su atención, haciendo con que se preocuparan. Es por eso que decidí aceptar la invitación de Hamano. Por eso y por qué insistió tanto que no tuve opción. No puedo decir que adivinó cual sería mi respuesta, ya que mis actitudes me delataban, pero hizo cuestión de decirle a mi madre sobre la salida grupal, asegurándose de que si él no era capaz de convencerme, ella lo haría, aunque tuviera que arrastrarme por las orejas hasta la estación de tren.

No estaba dispuesto a someterme a tal vergüenza, así que ni bien me levanté, corrí a ducharme, bajé a desayunar e hice un poco de tiempo antes de emprender camino a la estación. Habría preferido tomarme mi tiempo y llegar unos minutos después de la hora combinada, pero como no tenía donde dejar mi bicicleta tuve que resignarme a caminar. Me gustaría decir que la larga caminata me había servido para calmarme, pero no fue así.

Al llegar frente a la estación me sentí invadido por un sentimiento: arrepentimiento. De pie, recostado contra la pared, a unos pasos de la gran entrada, estaba Shindou, mirando algo en su celular. Observé hacia los lados, intentando buscar a alguno de los chicos, pero no vi a nadie. No estaban cerca de la máquina expendedora de jugos y tampoco en la pequeña tienda de revistas. Espere unos minutos, observando a ambos lados de la vereda, esperando a que alguno llegara, pero nada.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

De todas las personas del mundo, Shindou era con la que menos quería verme forzado a pasar tiempo a solas. Y era eso lo que tendría que hacer. Lo sé, lo sé, sabía que lo vería, después de todo hace parte de nuestro grupo, pero pasar tiempo juntos con los demás es muy diferente a hacerlo solos los dos. Había ignorado sus llamadas y mensajes, ni siquiera había entrado en nuestro chat grupal para evitar verlo, y ahora, como por obra del destino, me veía forzado a hacerle compañía. O no.

Podría simplemente quedarme aquí, escondido, esperando a que alguien más llegara, sería menos incómodo si fuéramos tres en vez de dos. Aun así, no sabía que tanto tardarían los demás en llegar. Miré la hora en mi celular, aún era temprano. Alcé la mirada en dirección a Shindou, había guardado su celular, su mirada iba de un lado a otro, buscando impaciente una figura conocida. Por más que quisiera, no podía dejarlo solo. Resignado y sintiendo un poco de culpa por haber considerado dejarlo solo, salí de mi escondite y crucé la calle.

No tardó en encontrarme entre las personas que iban y venían frente a la estación. Su rostro se iluminó y se permitió sonreír. Mi ánimo me impedía retribuirle de la misma manera, así que al llegar a su lado hice un simple gesto con la cabeza y me recosté contra la pared, un poco alejado de él. Mi saludo fue suficiente para hacerlo recordar que no estábamos en buenos términos, por así decirlo, así que no dijo nada, asintió levemente antes de fijar su mirada en la dirección opuesta a la mía.

A ojos ajenos, la escena no tenía nada de especial, éramos simplemente dos chicos esperando frente a la entrada. Pero pese a estar rodeados por esa extraña melodía que se formaba con el ir y venir de los pasos apresurados, el intercambio de palabras que se mesclaban unas con las otras, formando frases sin sentido y el sonido de los vehículos cuando cruzaban o se detenían frente al semáforo, no se sentía así. Al contrario, se sentía extraño, como si no hiciéramos parte de la misma realidad.

No hablo solo por mí, estoy seguro de que Shindou también se sentía así. Es como si existiera una especie de barrera a nuestro alrededor, separándonos de los demás, porque pese a los sonidos que sé que nos rodean, lo único que puedo escuchar es el silencio que pesa sobre nosotros. En parte me alegra, no quería tener que hablar con él, tampoco tenía algo de qué hablar, al menos no algo que realmente me interese, pero al mismo tiempo el silencio no ayuda en nada, solo hacía con que me sintiera más incómodo.

Una pregunta vino a mi mente, una que no quería hacer y que por alguna razón solo hacía con que mi rabia aumentara cada vez que la recordaba. La razón por la cual había ignorado sus mensajes y por ende, los grupales. Pero no tenía más opciones, si antes no dejaba de pensar en cuanto me arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación, ahora lo único que hacía era darle vueltas a esa maldita pregunta. Cuanto más lo hacía, más aumentaban mis ganas de saber la respuesta.

—¿Cómo fue tu cita con Akane? —indiferente, pregunté por preguntar, sin dejar notar que había un poco de interés detrás de mis palabras. Mi voz lo tomó por sorpresa, pues se había acostumbrado al silencio. Aun así, al igual que yo, no volteó a verme al responder.

—Bien. —Por un momento pensé que esa sería la única respuesta que obtendría, ya que se tomó su tiempo antes de proseguir—. Estaba un poco nervioso al principio, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho y no se me ocurría nada de qué hablar.

Me sorprendió un poco oírlo, ya que Akane no había dejado de hablar ni por un segundo el día en que nos vimos en el parque, pero quizá se debió a que estaba hablando conmigo y no con su príncipe.

—Pero después de un tiempo Akane comenzó a contarme cosas y hacerme algunas preguntas, eso hizo con que me relajara.

—¿Y qué te pareció? —No estaba en mis planes indagar sobre el tema, fue simplemente un reflejo.

—Parece ser una chica tranquila, aunque noté que a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos, así que diría que también es un poco distraída. —El tono dócil que usó para describirla me molestó, principalmente cuando habló de su distracción.

—« _Seguramente estaría imaginando cosas raras sobre él. Quién sabe, hasta podría estar planeando su casamiento y cuantos hijos tendrán_ ». —En lugar de decírselo, apreté mi puño con fuerza.

Opté por no preguntar nada más, lo que había escuchado había sido más que suficiente para hacerme enojar aún más. Me sentía como un caldero burbujeante que podría explotar a cualquier minuto, pero dejar ver mis sentimientos no era una opción. Una vez más nos vimos envueltos en el silencio. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Shindou se movía en su lugar, algo incómodo, como si quisiera decir algo pero le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas. O quizá las tenía, pero mi postura y la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros se lo impedían. Luego de un par de intentos fallidos, finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Fue una sorpresa… que Akane me invitara… Pensé que eras tú quien le gustaba.

—¿Yo? —Lo miré sorprendido, llamando su atención—. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? —Parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder, supongo que le sorprendió mi reacción.

—Los vi juntos en el parque, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo así que no quise interrumpir. Esperé un poco hasta que se fuera y vi… —Sabía exactamente lo que había visto. El beso. Aquel bendito beso de despedida o agradecimiento, no tengo idea y tampoco me importa. ¿O sí? Porque ni bien lo recordé, volví a sentirme enojado. Frustrado, despeiné mi cerquillo al mismo tiempo en que mordí mi labio, evitando dejar salir los insultos que tenía atascados en la garganta.

—Eso fue una coincidencia, se acercó a saludarme, eso es todo.

No sé si me creyó, aunque no tenía razones para no hacerlo, lo que sí sé, o al menos supuse, fue que se percató que no tenía ganas de hablar, ya que no volvió a hacerme ninguna pregunta. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que los chicos llegaron. Como siempre, fue Hamano quien lideró nuestro pequeño viaje hacia la ciudad vecina. Una vez allí, recorrimos parte de la ciudad, visitando tiendas, plazas y arcades, siendo nuestra última parada el parque de diversiones que sería inaugurado dentro de unos días.

El viaje de regreso fue un poco más tranquilo, ya que no había tantos pasajeros por la noche. Hamano aprovechó la oportunidad para recargar las energías, durmiendo —y babeando— sobre el hombro de Hayami, quien le imploró a Kurama que cambiara de lugar con él, sin obtener resultados, rindiéndose unas paradas antes de llegar a nuestro destino. En cuanto a Shindou y a mí, nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro, aunque un poco distantes, sin intercambiar palabras durante el viaje, algo que tampoco hicimos mientras recorríamos la ciudad.

Es por eso que cuando nos despedimos de los demás frente a la entrada de la estación, me extrañó que me pidiera que le hiciera compañía mientras no llegaba su chofer. Pero lo que me extrañó aún más fue el hecho de que acepté sin pensar. Cómo no sabía cuánto iban a tardar en llegar, decidí sentarme en un banco un poco alejado de la entrada. Ni bien comencé a caminar escuché los pasos de Shindou detrás de mí.

A diferencia del día, la noche estaba un poco más tranquila, aún había algo de movimiento, pero las personas ya no hablaban tan alto, tampoco pasaban demasiados vehículos y el canto de los pájaros había sido reemplazado por el de los grillos. No veía la hora de volver a casa, quería llegar, recostarme en mi cama y dormir. No había podido aprovechar la salida y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que había sido una pésima idea haber aceptado. Escuché un suspiro a mi lado, lo cual me hizo recordar que para mí desgracia no estaba solo. El tono serio que usó para decir mi nombre me dio a entender que fuera lo que fuera que iba a decirme, no podía ser algo bueno.

—Kirino, ¿te gusta Akane? —la pregunta vino sin anestesia y sin una pisca de emoción. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta.

—No —respondí devolviéndole la seriedad—. Que pregunta más… —Fui capaz de evitar el insulto, pero no había que ser un genio para adivinar cuál era la palabra— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Estuviste actuando extraño todo el día. No solo hoy, ignoras mis mensajes y llamadas desde que salí con ella. —Me sorprendió que pudiera hablar tan rápido sin tartamudear. Sin embargo, a medida que lo hacía, su mirada seria comenzaba a cambiar, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en una de duda e inseguridad.

—Pensé que quizás estabas enojado conmigo porque ella te gusta… —Sentí ganas de decirle que estaba loco, que nunca me gustaría una chica como ella, ya que no hacía para nada mi estilo, si es que tenía uno, pero me contuve.

—Apenas la conozco de vista, nunca hablamos, sería difícil que me gustara. —Aparté la mirada en dirección a la calle—. Además si así fuera, tú eres quien le gusta, así que no tendría la más mínima oportunidad con ella.

—No lo creo, las cosas pueden cambiar.

—No quiero que nada cambie.

Era la primera vez en que me sentía tan feliz por ver a su chofer estacionando frente a nosotros, su llegada había sido mi salvación. Sin decir más, me levanté y comencé a caminar de regreso a casa, alejándome de Shindou y la presión de tener que explicarle el significado de mis palabras, lo cual sería difícil, ya que así como él, yo tampoco las entendía por completo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello~!

Este capítulo tardó pq en sí tenía dos ideas distintas sobre como me gustaría que fuera y me costó decidirme por una, pero finalmente llegó! Hahahah, como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

¿Who's late again? xD Ah but it's kinda not my fault this time. I had two really good ideas about this chapter & it was hard to choose only one, but it's finally here! Hahahaha, as always, thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Levantarse temprano en vacaciones estaba estrictamente prohibido, excepto claro en ciertas ocasiones, por ejemplo, cuando los chicos planeaban algo. De lo contrario, era obligatorio dormir hasta lo más tarde posible, incluso solíamos competir con Hamano para ver quien dormía más, claro que muchas veces ambos perdíamos, ya que nuestras madres hacían cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo para impedir que siguiéramos nuestras aventuras en el mundo de los sueños, despertándonos de las formas más crueles posible.

Pese a que haya dejado la suavidad de mi colchón, la caricia de mis sábanas y el fresco aire del ventilador, no lo había hecho bajo amenazas, cosquillas y tampoco baños de agua fría. Había prometido ayudar a mamá a terminar de construir un pequeño invernadero en el patio. El peor error que pude haber cometido fue preguntar por qué tenía tanta prisa, ya que el invierno tardaría en llegar. Habló tanto, pero tanto, que logró marearme. Nos llevó toda la mañana y un par de horas de la tarde, pero finalmente logramos terminarlo, solo faltaban algunos detalles de los cuales mamá se encargaría otro día.

—Y así es como se aprovecha una hermosa mañana, ¿no te parece? —Mamá hizo un par de estiramientos antes de agacharse para recoger la caja de herramientas que habíamos usado—. Imagino que tienes hambre, ¿no? Voy a preparar algo, por mientras aprovecha y relájate en la sombra. —Despeinó mi cabello antes de regresar a casa.

Me habría gustado cambiarme de lugar, pero estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería hacer era quedarme sentado en el césped, recargando energías. Solo había un problema. Tenía frente a mí una gran cantidad de brotes de flores, entre ellas algunas que había elegido para mí. Pero verlas me hacía recordar algo que había sucedido hace un par de días, otro recuerdo de la lista de los que me gustaría olvidar.

Había sido Shindou quien me había invitado a salir aquella tarde, aún estaba molesto pero no podía negar que lo extrañaba y quería verlo, así que acepté. Ambos nos sentimos incómodos, cuidamos nuestras palabras, gestos e incluso la distancia que manteníamos al caminar el uno al lado del otro. Hice un esfuerzo por bajar la guardia, ya que toda la tensión se debía a mi comportamiento, aunque me costó. Pero cuando finalmente todo parecía más tranquilo, Shindou recibió una llamada. No tardé en saber de quien se trataba, ya que la tensión de su cuerpo y su dificultad en mirarme luego de haber cortado me fueron suficientes para descubrirlo.

—¿Akane? —asintió sin mirarme—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Me invitó a una cita.

—¿Y por eso te pones tan nervioso? —Me miró de reojo, luego suspiró y se volteó hacia mí.

—Es una cita doble, me dijo que te invitara, una de sus amigas quiere conocerte.

Al recordar sus palabras arranqué un puñado del césped con el que jugaba. Después de haberlo dicho entendí por qué se había puesto tan nervioso, estaba claro que no quería decírmelo. Esa llamada arruinó nuestra tarde juntos. Y ahora, cada vez que alzaba la mirada hacia las flores, recordaba como dentro de unas horas Shindou estaría esperando por ella, quizá con un ramo de flores en mano, dispuesto a regalárselo.

Después de aquella tarde había llegado a la conclusión de que era un masoquista, nada más explicaba el hecho de que le hubiera preguntado cuando, donde y a qué hora se verían. Shindou debió haber pensado que quizá cambiaria de opinión, algo muy difícil de hacer, pero quien sabe. Apuesto a que debió haber pasado toda la mañana mirando su celular, esperando mi mensaje. Pero no era por eso que se lo había preguntado, lo hice simplemente por que prefería saber cuándo saldrían y a donde irían, a no saberlo y pasar noches en claro pensando si esa tarde, mientras jugaba a algún videojuego, andaba en bici o disputaba un partido, ellos compartían un helado tomados de las manos.

— _«_ _¿Por qué tuvo que interponerse? ¿Por qué justo ahora que somos amigos?_ _»_

Entendía que le había faltado coraje para acercarse a él, quizá nuestra pequeña charla le había dado el impulso necesario para hacerlo, pero no hacía sentido, estaba seguro de que debería haber tenido esa charla con sus amigas innúmeras veces. ¿O no? Claro que si, a las chicas les era mucho más fácil hablar de esos temas, hasta me atrevía a apostar que incluso idearon planes para hacer que Akane y Shindou se encontraran en un lugar específico, planes que nunca pusieron en marcha. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse decidido justo ahora? Si lo hubiera hecho antes sería mucho más fácil. Shindou ya la habría rechazado, o quizá no, quizá serían pareja, pero aun así, sería mucho más fácil. Si lo hubiera conocido cuando ya eran pareja, no me habría acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, no contaría con el hecho de que si lo llamase a cualquier hora para salir con los chicos, o solos los dos, aceptaría sin dudar. Sería mucho más fácil aceptar que tendría que hacer tiempo para su novia. Que no siempre estaría presente. Que tendría que compartirlo con alguien más. Y lo peor de todo…

— _«_ _¿Es mi culpa?_ _»_ _—_ No hacía falta responder. Apreté los puños con fuerza.

No era mi intención, ni siquiera lo pensé cuando lo dije y era eso lo que más me molestaba, que por hablar sin pensar, había hecho algo que podía llevarnos de vuelta al pasado, cuando simplemente éramos dos compañeros más, cuando apenas notaba su presencia y envidiaba su cabello cuando se movía con la brisa.

—« _Nos vamos a separar…_ » _—_ Aunque no fuera algo seguro, la cantidad de ejemplos de personas que se alejaron de su grupo de amigos al estar en pareja era un tema presente en varios programas de televisión y charlas en el parque. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera— _«Ella nos va a separar…»_

Entonces comprendí que la culpa no era solamente mía, sino que también suya. Si dejaba que Akane se siguiera acerando a él, más grandes serían las probabilidades de que se volvieran más que amigos.

— _«Es injusto… No quiero que eso pase…»_ —Sentía como algo comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí.

—Ranmaru la merienda está lista, ven a comer.

— _«No voy a dejar que nos separe»._ —Me levanté y corrí a buscar mi bicicleta, mientras me subía, vi por el rabillo del ojo como mamá se asomaba por la ventana.

—Ran… ¿pero qué…? ¿Dónde vas? ¡Ranmaru, Ranmaru!

Pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía, no quería perder ni un segundo, si lo hacía, mi plan fallaría. No pensaba en nada, repetía la dirección una y otra vez en mi mente para estar seguro de que había tomado el camino correcto. Me sentía como un piloto de carreras, acelerando más y más a cada curva, esperando que la cadena fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no romperse. La única diferencia era que no disputaba un primer lugar, sino algo mucho más importante.

Mi corazón disparó acelerado cuando reconocí su cabellera gris a lo lejos. Traté de disminuir la velocidad, ya que al fin y al cabo debía detenerme. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, como buscando algo, algo que pareció encontrar cuando me vio acercándose. Como había imaginado, sujetaba un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos. Estaba tan sorprendido que cuando me detuve ante él y quiso decir algo, simplemente se quedó mirándome boquiabierto, aunque no estaba en mis planes dejarlo hablar.

—Sube. —No ahora—. ¡Sube!

Mi grito lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto, ¿pero que podía hacer? Estaba agitado, enojado, nervioso, no estaba en condiciones de hablar civilizadamente. En cuanto sentí que sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, comencé a pedalear llevándonos lejos, lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

Nos sentamos frente al río una vez más, en silencio, como siempre, esperando el atardecer, pero a diferencia de otras veces, me sentía mal. Me había comportado como un niño inmaduro. No tenía que entrometerme, ¿quién era para querer decidir con quién podía o no salir Shindou? No tenía derecho a meterme, mucho menos si ella le llegara a gustar. Lo único que quería era seguir siendo amigos, pero me había comportado como uno pésimo. Aunque no quisiera, tenía que intentar arreglarlo. Al mirar mi reloj, una pésima idea vino a mí.

—Usa mi bici, si te apresuras, llegarás a tiempo a la cita —nunca me había costado tanto decir algo, y ahora, no dejaba de temblar mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Prefiero quedarme contigo.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo antes de comenzar a latir a un ritmo acelerado, superando la emoción que sentí al verlo cuando lo fui a buscar. No supe que decir, mucho menos pensar, nada hacía sentido. ¿Por qué me sentía tan feliz? ¿Por qué mi corazón no dejaba de latir? ¿Por qué había preferido quedarse conmigo a irse con ella? ¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Confesarme? Claro que no, ¿por qué lo haría? Shindou no se había confesado, ¿o sí? Pero si fuera a confesarme, entonces… ¿me gustaba Shindou?

— _«_ _¡_ _Argh idiota, no hagas que me confunda aún más!»_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello~!

Y llegamos al final! Un final que al igual que el capítulo anterior tenía várias versiones, una de las razones por las cuales tardó en llegar hahaha. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por haber acompañado esta historia y haberle dado un poquito de su amor, disfruten su lectura final! ^^

And we reached the end! This chapter also had a lot of different endings so that's one of the reasons I'm late to update hahahah. I hope you like it, thank you for giving a little of your love to this story, enjoy your last reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Saqué el celular del bolsillo y miré la hora, llevábamos exactos veinte minutos esperando frente a la entrada del parque de diversiones. Intenté llamar a los chicos una vez más, pero al parecer todos tenían el celular apagado. Suspiré un tanto irritado, si tenían pensado tardar tanto nos podrían haber avisado, así no habríamos llegado tan temprano.

—¿Alguna noticia? —Shindou, quien hasta el momento no se había quejado al respecto de la tardanza de los demás, hizo su primera pregunta. Le respondí con un gesto sin mirarlo, no quise hacerlo, o más bien, no podía hacerlo.

Recordar las veces que en que me sorprendí mirándolo discretamente en el tren era suficiente para hacer que mis mejillas ardieran, pero lo peor era que no estaba seguro si se había dado cuenta, ya que para cuando volvía en sí no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que mi mirada había vagado del folleto del parque de diversiones a su suave cabello.

Una vez más estábamos los dos solos y al igual que la última vez me sentía incómodo, aunque esta vez era diferente y quizá mucho peor. Antes mi incomodidad se debía a una razón desconocida, es decir, sabía que había algo que me molestaba, pero no sabía qué era. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que iban de un lado a otro, buscando una salida, pero no sabía qué era lo que quería decir, además de insultos y gritos de rabia.

Aunque a decir verdad no estaba tan seguro si realmente había descubierto la razón de mis problemas. Llegué a la conclusión de que tenía no uno, sino dos problemas después de pasar dos noches en claro, pensando en mi último encuentro con Shindou. Tanto pensar me llevó a dos posibles razones, pese a que una de ellas no me agradara tanto.

La primera y cual deseaba con todas mis fuerzas fuera la correcta era algo simple: sentía celos de Shindou. La cercanía de Akane me molestaba porque no quería que se entrometiera en nuestra amistad y lo alejara de mí. Lo pensé bien y me pareció coherente, a pesar de habernos conocido hace poco, nos volvimos buenos amigos y realmente me gustaba tenerlo cerca, además, existía la posibilidad de que ambos estudiáramos en secundarias diferentes, lo cual reduciría el tiempo en que nos veríamos, si a eso se le agregara una novia se reduciría aún más. Sonó igual de egoísta cuando lo pensé por primera vez como ahora y no me quedaba otra que admitir que lo era, pero es algo que no se puede cambiar, no de la noche a la mañana.

El camino a la segunda razón fue mucho mas corto y fácil de transitar, pero aún así traté de evitarlo a toda costa. Fue nuestro encuentro aquella tarde, cuando lo fui a buscar en bici, que me hizo abrir los ojos y ver que la situación, al igual que una moneda, tenía dos lados. Aunque quizá el detonante más importante fueron sus palabras cuando le di la oportunidad de regresar a su cita.

 _—«Prefiero quedarme contigo»._

Una vez más, al igual que las noches pasadas, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al recordarlas. No tenía que ser un experto en relaciones amorosas o haber leído toda la colección de revistas de Hamano para descifrar porqué me afectaban tanto. Talvez, muy en el fondo, Shindou, sin darse cuenta, había despertado un pequeño interés en mí. No me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta porque aún me sonaba extraño. Extraño por que no se sentía como ese sentimiento fuerte que describen en los mangas o en las telenovelas, pero aun así era algo que de solo pensarlo me hacía dar vueltas la cabeza y me provocaba una sensación rara en el estómago. No lograba imaginarnos haciendo cosas de pareja, aunque sí me preguntaba que se sentiría, por ejemplo, tomarlo de mano. No que no lo haya hecho antes, pero me gustaría intentarlo ahora que era consciente de lo que podía estar sintiendo por él.

Al igual que en el tren, intenté mirarlo de forma discreta pero apenas tuve tiempo para ver como jugaba con su pulsera de cuero cuando sentí vibrar mi celular. Al ver la pantalla vi que se trataba de un mensaje de Hamano. Suspiré aliviado, debía ser un mensaje avisando que los tres estaban en camino, dispuestos a salvarme de otra situación incómoda. O talvez no.

 _—«Hey a esta hora tú y Shindou ya deben estar en el parque de diversiones, ¿no? ¡Genial! ¡El plan salió a la perfección! Ah… plan, si, te estarás preguntando de que plan estoy hablando jajaja. ¡Sorpresa! Como las cosas entre ustedes dos andan un poco raras, ¡decidimos regalarles un día a solas! ¡Resuelvan sus problemas y aprovechen su cita!»_

No sabía a cuál sentimiento darle prioridad. Por un lado me sentía avergonzado por ser tan obvio al punto de hacer que mis amigos idearan un plan para que hiciera las paces con Shindou, mientras que otra parte de mi quería llamar a Hamano y grítale al oído mientras tomaba el tren de regreso a la ciudad solo para ir a su casa y darle su merecido por hacerme semejante broma.

—Me las vas a pagar Hamano —dije entre dientes.

—¿Hamano? ¿Es un mensaje de los chicos? ¿Van a tardar mucho? —Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo, no pensaba responderle, no después de haber usado ese estúpido corazoncito al final del mensaje.

—Dice que tuvo un imprevisto y no va a poder venir. Parece que Kurama y Hayami tampoco —me preocupó que malinterpretara mi respuesta, mi enojo no era hacia él, pero no podía esconderlo así que terminé respondiéndole de mala gana—. Entiendo que no quieras entrar, además si regresamos ahora…

—Entremos —interrumpió. Lo miré sorprendió, por su parte simplemente sonrió—. Es una pena que no puedan venir, pero ya que estamos aquí deberíamos aprovechar, ¿no te parece?

No podía decirle que no y aunque estaba seguro de que pasar más tiempo a su lado solo haría con que me sintiera más nervioso, lo seguí a la boletería. Pese a que había sido inaugurado unos días atrás, el parque estaba lleno. Era raro ver una atracción vacía o cuya fila no fuera enorme al punto de casi mezclarse con una de otra atracción. No hablamos mucho desde que entramos, ni siquiera decidimos si nos subiríamos a algun juego o no, simplemente recorríamos el lugar tratando de no chocar con los niños pequeños que a cada tanto se nos cruzaban.

 _—«¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Sugerir un juego? ¿O quizá comprar algo para beber? ¿Tendrá hambre?»_

Lo miraba furtivamente intentando buscar alguna pista en su rostro, pero su seriedad me provocaba más inseguridad, talvez no había sido una buena idea entrar los dos solos. Antes de que mi cerebro comenzara a fabricar un sinfín de dramas sobre lo que podía estar pasando por al mente de Shindou, mi celular volvió a vibrar. Una vez más se trataba de Hamano.

 _—«Un consejo de amigo, para mejorar el ambiente y estar más acorde con el lugar, prueben tomarse de las manos ;P»_

 _—«¡Lo único que voy a tomar entre mis manos va a ser tu cuello!»_ —Guardé el celular antes de que Shindou viera el mensaje, aunque no debí haberme preocupado tanto ya que ni siquiera noto que lo tenía en manos, estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

Cuando se me pasó un poco la rabia sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, Hamano había leído mi pensamiento. Era la ocasión perfecta para intentarlo, el lugar era adecuado y Shindou caminaba cerca de mí, aunque fuera simplemente porque no teníamos mucho espacio para movernos. Los únicos problemas eran el ambiente y mi falta de agallas. No podía hacerlo, antes tenía que hacer algo para cambiar la pesadez del aire. Al pasar por el viejo y conocido juego de tiro al blanco tuve una idea un tanto boba.

—Shindou ¿quieres uno? —pregunté deteniéndome frente al _stand_ , señalando unos peluches que colgaban a su alrededor. Shindou se detuvo unos pasos más al frente, le dedicó una mirada confusa a los peluches y su gélida seriedad a mí.

—No soy una chica —su respuesta hizo que mi confianza que ya estaba por el suelo se hundiera aún más. No esperaba algo diferente, pero tampoco algo tan seco.

—Solo bromeaba —mentí intentando esconder mi vergüenza por haberme atrevido a preguntárselo y, principalmente, por haberme emocionado pensando qué clase de expresión podría si hubiese ganado un premio para él—. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

—Vamos al tren fantasma —respondió al instante.

—Eso es para niños, hagamos otra cosa, que te parece… —Mientras volteaba para ver algún otro juego que estuviera cerca, sentí como me agarró del brazo y comenzó a jalarme con fuerza.

Intenté soltarme, pero Shindou se negaba a dejarme ir y aprovechando la multitud que nos rodeaba, cuanto más me esforzaba por escapar, más alto gritaba mi nombre mientras decía cuanto miedo le tenía al bendito tren. Tuve que rendirme, me negaba a pasar más vergüenza de la que ya estaba sintiendo, pero lo peor estaba por venir. Era solo un juego, todos eran muñecos controlados por máquinas, la oscuridad y el sonido alto de los gritos y gruñidos eran falsos, al igual que las telas de araña que rozaban mi rostro cada vez que dábamos una vuelta, pero aun sabiendo la verdad, grité durante todo el recorrido. Pero lo peor fue cuando abracé a Shindou para protegernos de un ser que quería cortar nuestras cabezas y pude escuchar cómo se reía de mis gritos.

Estaba seguro que había dejado el alma dentro de ese lugar y que mi cuerpo se movía por razones que no podía explicar, un poco mas y estaba dispuesto a regresar y quedarme a vivir como un zombie, asustando a más niños. Pero pese al terror que había vivido, me sentía más liviano. No era el único, Shindou no dejaba de reír mientras secaba unas lágrimas de su rostro. Al fin de cuentas, el paseo había sido una buena elección.

—Perdón —lo dije con tanta facilidad que no parecía ser la misma palabra que tenía atascada en la garganta desde hace días—. Me he estado portando como un idiota, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y… —No estaba seguro si debía continuar y tampoco como, así que me quedé en silencio.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

Dudé un poco pero finalmente asentí. Decidimos ir a un lugar más tranquilo, lejos del alboroto del parque. Caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar frente a unas escaleras que llevaban a la cima de un templo cercano. Al ver que no había nadie cerca nos sentamos en los últimos escalones. Las luces del parque se podían ver a lo lejos, brillando con gran intensidad, pero algo más llamó nuestra atención. El cielo nocturno cubría la ciudad, adornándola con un manto estrellado, quizá no brillaban tanto como las luces, pero sin dudas eran mucho más bellas e interesantes.

—Me siento confundido… sobre mis sentimientos… —no había una mejor manera de decirlo, así que fui directo al grano.

—¿Se trata de una persona? —asentí—. ¿Te gusta?

—No estoy seguro, talvez si o talvez no, tengo miedo a estar equivocado. Miedo a confesarme y que eso cambie nuestra relación. No quiero que nada entre nosotros cambie. —Al levantar la mirada me deparé con sus tristes ojos, no estaba preparado para esa reacción así que me puse más nervioso— ¿Qu-qué te pasa? ¿Po-por qué es-estas triste?

—No me gusta verte así, pero no se me ocurre nada para ayudarte. —Me calmé un poco al oírlo y se lo hice saber colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, en un intento de transmitirle mi calma.

—Me siento mucho mejor después de habértelo contado. —Sonreí con afán de asegurarle que lo que había dicho era cierto y luego de unos segundos él también sonrió.

—Bueno, dime, ¿conozco a la persona que te gusta?

—Hmmm… no lo sé, quizá un día te diga quien es. —Me puse de pie y comencé a bajar.

—No es justo. —Lo escuché levantarse y acercarse a mí—. No me puedes dejar así, dime quien es. —Caminaba a mi lado suplicándome que se lo dijera, pero me mantuve callado y simplemente le sonreí, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de inconformidad seguida de un sinfín de preguntas.

 _—«Un día, cuando ya no tenga dudas sobre lo que siento y sea valiente lo suficiente, te diré que eres tú»._


End file.
